Okami Chronicles
by AxeO'War
Summary: Amaterasu faced off with Ninetails only to be captured and imprisoned by the devious demon fox. And yet, strangely enough he has different plan laid out for her. Ninetails was planning to mate with her and make her his lover for all eternity! Will she accept it?
1. Chapter 1: Capture

Chapter 1: Capture

Ammy walked up the steps leading to the top of Oni Island. Just a little further and she'd face the one responsible for the calamity befalling Ryoshima Coast and its people. However, as she passed the golden gates, she couldn't help but stop for a moment, looking up at her destination. Up till now she'd fought and defeated many Demons in her mission to protect Nippon, but during the time, a nagging feeling had settled in her heart. It started when she had defeated the Spider Queen. Certainly, the Demon had to be stopped, but she also knew why the Spider Queen came into being. Once a human, but wronged by other humans caused her to bare a great grudge which turned her into a Demon. She certainly pitied the creature.

However, that was not all. In Orochi's lair and even in Oni Island itself, she saw many Imps who didn't show any ill will to anyone, merely content with living their lives in their duties, even if it was to an evil master. It was times like that that made her wonder if she was going about her mission the right way. If just killing Demons left and right was the right thing to do when some of them had done nothing to deserve it.

So lost in thought she was that she only just realized she was already at the top of the fortress. Shaking her head slightly, she pushed those thoughts aside, knowing she couldn't have such distracting thoughts in the middle of this fight.

"Looks like we finally reached the top of the castle," Issun said from his spot on her back. "Now where is that fox-headed wench hiding? The great Issun's gonna avenge Queen Himiko!" he said, hopping off and swinging his sword. However, neither of them saw anything. Realizing that Ninetails intended to remain hidden, Ammy raised her head and howled, calling the wind that blew away the dark clouds, revealing a constellation. The moment she saw it, she knew it was not one of the Brush Gods, and she had a pretty good idea who it was. Filling in the missing stars, a pulse of dark energy filled the air.

Crouching into a ready position, she saw the world change into an imitation of the realm of the gods, before the massive Kitsune landed on the ground with a thud.  
"Ho ho ho ho ho. So Amaterasu, you've crept into my castle like a sneaky mouse, have you?" He cackled sinisterly underneath his mask. "By the Power of Yami, Ruler of the Land Darkness. I, Ninetails, have been made lord of Ryoshima Coast. You needn't have come all this way here just for me to kill you." He taunted the duo, making his presence even awe inspiring and fear inducing, but Issun did not fear the gigantic fox in the slightest. "Yami? Land of Darkness? I didn't remember giving the OK for you to rule this land." He retorted, much to the fox's own amusement. "Now, prepare for battle and feel the wrath of my terrible power!" He growls as his head glows an incredible ray of red colored dark power.

The battle began at a fierce pace, as the two beasts charged at each other. Ninetails drew his sword, Ninestrike, but Ammy blocked the attack with her Divine Retribution, before countering the attack. However Ninetails didn't take any damage, as the power of the Fox Rods protected him. Gaining some distance, the two began attacking and countering each other with a myriad of Celestial Brush moves, neither being able to gain the upper hand as they met each other blow for blow, neither managing to score more than minor scratches against the other.

Ninetails growled as he dodged a Cherry Bomb, the force of the explosion sending him reeling a little, as even the Fox Rods couldn't completely defend against Brush Techniques. Shaking off the lights dancing in his eyes, he was met...with three more Cherry Bombs. Acting quickly, he drew his own Cherry Bomb and using its explosion to counter the other three, kicked up a rather impressive smoke screen.

Ammy was on guard as she watched the smoke, but that couldn't prepare her for what came next, as for a split second she saw something, before a sword cut through the smoke, and struck her. Hard. She was sent flying away from the blow, but managed to steady herself and land on her feet, though she winced as a few of the injuries she'd just sustained flared up a little, though she didn't have time to rest as Ninetails charged towards her, forcing her to jump out of the way.  
Ninetails was about to strike again, but growled when he felt something small jump on his face, and even stabbed him in the eye, to which he roared in pain. Thankfully though it was his right eye which was already blind to begin with, but even with his protection, it hurt a LOT. "How do you like that, wench!" Issun declared victoriously as he easily navigated away from Ninetail's jaws as the kitsune thrashed around angrily. His focus on the Poncle was soon rewarded when he felt his tails catch fire, courtesy of Ammy's Inferno, causing him to howl in pain.

Deciding to ignore the Poncle (who had managed to get away from his face), he focused on Ammy again, but his brush techniques were quickly countered by hers, leading to another stalemate. Growling in anger, he raised Ninestrikes again, ready to strike at her...but just as he was about to, he felt another stab, this time in his left ear. Fortunately the Fox Rods kept the stab from doing any lasting damage, but it was still painful all the same, which distracted him using his sword, and giving Ammy the time to figure out a counter, namely by using his sword as a lightning rod.

Ninetails roared in agony as he felt the lightning dance through his form, disrupting his connection with the Fox Rod, and splitting him into 9 fragments. Acting quickly, he was able to keep his hold on 4 of the fragments as well as the one representing his main body, but the remaining 4 hit the ground and manifested into physical forms of the Fox Spirits (all of them in the form of Priestess Rao due to her being his most recent guise). Trying to recollect his form as fast as he could, he tried to defend the fragments, but it was no use as Ammy made short work of them, destroying them and temporarily severing his connection with the 4 fragments, causing him to remanifest...as a 5 tailed fox rather than a 9 tailed one. On top of that, the moment he reformed he staggered, the damage from the 4 destroyed fragments transferring to him from the remains of his connection to them.

Seeing a chance, Ammy went on the offensive, pushing Ninetails back, who grit his teeth as he tried to defend himself, something that became difficult when Issun jumped on, and stabbed him in his blind eye again, which left him open to a Cherry Bomb explosion. "Stupid bug, go away!" he roared. The Fox Rods responded, and before Issun could react, he was trapped in a ball of magic...and promptly flung away, the Fox Rods having taken Ninetails' order...quite literally.

Ammy growled when she saw her friend quite literally removed from the fight, but she kept up her onslaught. She couldn't afford to lose for the sake of the people of Ryoshima Coast. However Ninetails quickly regained his bearings and the two were soon exchanging blows from their Glaives, Ninetails managing to land a few lucky hits, which sent her staggering back a little. Both combatants panted a bit at the momentary lull in the fight. Ammy knew she was reaching her limit, as her ink wasn't replenishing fast enough to keep up with her use of the Celestial Brush, while Ninetails was still reeling from the effects of his shock therapy and the effort of sustaining the now unstable connection with the Fox Rods. Either way, both of them were in a bind, as they needed to end this quickly.

Ninetails inwardly frowned as the two of them were now circling each other, looking for a chance to strike. He knew his best bet was to use Ninestrikes again, but if he did, he knew she'd use the time to use the...Celestial Brush…! Inwardly he smirked when an idea hit him. They'd both been using the brush near non-stop. By now she'd definitely be reaching her limit, just as he was. With that in mind, he prepared for a last ditch move. If this failed, he was as good as dead. Plunging his tails into the ground, he saw Ammy evade the attacks as he pulled his tails out...but left one in the ground in a way she couldn't see. At the exact timing, he raised Ninestrikes, and charged it.

Ammy saw that, and was about to use her Celestial Brush again...but stopped short when she suddenly felt her strength vanish, her markings disappearing. She only had a moment to see one of Ninetail's tails popping out of the ground, and a Fox Spirit visible from it, having drained the last bits of her ink, leaving her vulnerable. Her mind ran miles in that single second, but the conclusion remained. "I've...failed…" she mentally lamented, as the sword came down, hitting her hard, and consciousness fled.

Ninetails panted as he saw the wolf hit the ground, rolling a bit before coming to a stop. Her once pristine white fur was now marred by blood and injuries while the only sign she was still alive was the slow breathing he saw. Seeing that he'd won, he slumped slightly, the fight having taken a lot out of him as well before he closed his eyes, rebuilding the connection to the remaining fragments of the Fox Rod. Eventually, he felt the connection return as his tails regrew. Looking back at Ammy's prone form, he idly looked towards Ninestrikes again. It would be easy right now.

Just one more strike...and he could end it. Yet...he didn't. Looking at her, for some reason he felt...it would be such a waste to kill her, and for all his mockery, he had to admit, he couldn't fault her for fighting so hard. If only she wasn't so bent on protecting those...humans. He growled at the thought...before an idea came to him. Yes...he liked this idea, and for all its worth, he always did want a mate...of course at the same time a mischievous glint came to his eyes as a plan began forming in his mind. Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

[hr]

It was a catastrophe of epic proportion, not only had she failed to size up and counter the threat that was Ninetails, but now she had been captured and imprisoned. After Ammy had been knocked out, Ninetails hadn't killed her.

No, he had something much more sinister in mind for her. After the battle she had been taken to the dungeon, her Divine Instruments, her equipment, and even her items all taken away. Furthermore her form had been changed to a more, elegant appearance.

Using both his own power and that of the Fox Rods, her body had been turned into an anthropomorphic wolf. Her form was now similar to that of a human, but still retained many of her feral form's features such as her wolf-like head with a muzzle and a shiny black nose, her wolf ears and tail still present on her as well while her body was covered in beautiful white fur.

Prominently displayed on her chest were a pair of busty breasts with nipples, while her rump was nice and round, giving her a beautiful appearance. She had been hung on the wall, with her arms and legs chained to the wall as she lay unconscious, her body left bare and naked with not a single piece of cloth to hide her exposed chest and privates.

Everything was silent in the dark stone dungeon, save for the occasional sparks from the lantern which provided the only source of light. Ammy stirred as she slowly regained consciousness, her eyes opening as she lifted her face upwards, eyes looking around around, trying to focus her vision on her surrounding, revealing the stone walled prison with only a lantern to act as a light source.

"What happened to me? Where am I?" She muttered to herself, still feeling dazed. Eventually the fog in her mind cleared and by that time the sun goddess realized her precarious situation. Not only had her body been transformed, but she was in a very vulnerable situation, her restrained limbs leaving her defenseless while she herself now looked like something of a sex icon for hungry male eyes.

Ammy panicked and panted, realizing that anything could happen to her at this very instance, the goddess struggling to get free, but as she was still weak from her battle, all she did was rattle the chains while aggravating the wounds she'd sustained.

As if to make things worse, all her struggles seemed to accomplish was alert her captor to her awakening, as Ninetails soon strode into her cell. Unlike before, he too had changed form into that of an anthro. While last time he was several times her size, now he was only taller than her by about a foot at most.

He was dressed in robes made of fine silk befitting one of high class, though she could see his pale yellowish fur around his exposed hands, head, and feet. His face retained its fox-like form, and was still covered by the mask he wore before, his ears poking out from behind the mask, while behind him his 9 tails swished to and fro, each easily as long as he was tall, though they now lacked the individual masks.

As he gazed at the trapped goddess, his eye roamed over her body greedily, while his mask hid his amused expression as he grinned underneath the mask, eager to have a taste of this goddess. "Greetings my lovely Goddess, thirsty?" He cooed into her ear as he stepped close and ran a finger across her chin, stroking and rubbing her gentle, heavenly fur.

"When I break free of this imprisonment, I will erase you from existence!" Ammy growled and defiantly struggled to break free but to no avail. Ninetails let her continue to struggle futilely for a few moments (he certainly enjoyed seeing how her breasts bounced and her hips swayed as she struggled), before she finally stopped, realizing it was futile at this point in time.

"I think that will require a different set of skills my dear. Or in this case a different mindset to see a path other than what your sunlight shines on," he chuckled, his tone taking on a more sexually perverse melody as he leaned in closer to Ammy, his muzzle was so close to hers that their noses were very nearly touching one another. "Wh-What are y-you saying?" She was confused, trying to make sense of his words, yet somehow she knew she wouldn't like the answer.

"Let's just say that I've been very lonely out here my dear. Alone, with no one to share my life with. Of course, I eventually realized what I was missing. I needed a mate, and you my dear, are the lucky woman who will soon be playing the lovely roll." It struck her like a hammer to the head. Ninetails wanted her, a goddess, to be his mate? She was the goddess of the sun, and he himself was a demon fox. The two can never be!

"What!? How dare you propose something such as that to me!?" Her tail lashes about, trying to call on the powers of Tachigami to cut off her chains and fight Ninetails, but her strokes all fell weak, the ink for some reason wasn't as potent as they used to be. Could it be that her power had been sealed? "But, how can this be?!" she gasped, caught off guard at the realization that her she couldn't use her powers in the slightest...followed by the horrible realization that as she was, she was all but helpless against him.

As if to confirm her thoughts, Ninetails chided her gently. "Don't bother darling, you'd be wasting your strength that way. So hold still and let me express my love to you," he said, the lower part of his mask opening before he silenced her with a passionate, lustful kiss on her lips, his tongue lashing out and dominating Ammy's ink black tongue, sending pleasurable sensations through her body. His hands fondled her body and violated her privates like nobody's business as his fingers crawled up to her breasts and jiggled her twins causing her to moan, giving up on resisting his advances due to her helpless position.

Eventually he separated from her, leaving her panting slightly. "H-How could you expect me to be yours?" She asked, barely squeezing out the audible word. Ninetails smiled at the question. "Well, let's just say I have ways with the ladies. Let's get you out of those chains and introduce you to your new life in my realm," he said, before undoing the chains holding her with a flick of his tails, Ammy dropping down at the sudden release, only to end up in his grasp.

The demon fox with yellow fur tenderly embraced her, one hand wrapping around her side and another sweeping her off her feet. "Was that really necessary?" She grumbled, to which Ninetails chuckled and nonchalantly carried her out of the dungeon. He continued to carry her bridal style for a few moments before arriving at their destination, a hot spring bath.

Ammy blinked at the uncharacteristic act of generosity, having fully expected him to take her somewhere else, like a torture room or something. "Why are you taking me here? Aren't you suppose to do something horrid to me?" Ninetails let out a Tsk-Tsk sigh at her, disappointed at her naivetés. "Why would I do that? I want a mate, so why should I encourage her to fight me? Now let's just get you healed up and clothed my love." That said, she was soon ensnared by his tails immobilizing her, before she was treated to the sight of Ninetails undressing, his robes falling to the ground, revealing his figure to her.

Despite herself, Ammy couldn't help but gulp thickly at the sight of his naked form. His body was well toned and muscled, but not too thick, giving him a strong, firm athletic build that would make most women eye him hungrily with lust. Looking down on reflex, she was met with the sight of his well endowed cock, which added with his body, gave a clear and strong image of a young, virile male. And one that clearly had his eyes on her. Of course, she also noted that his body had a few wounds and bruises on it, no doubt from their battle (giving her a small feeling of satisfaction knowing she at least hadn't gone down without a fight), yet they also seemed to...enhance the rugged look he had.

Ninetails noticed her look and chuckled. "Like what you see?" he grinned under his mask, the only bit of 'clothing' he still had on, before she was soon back in his arms. "No need to rush my love. We will be seeing each other a lot now." With that, he stepped into the hot springs and slowly lowered her into the water, both of them soon submerged into the water, both giving off a relaxed sigh as the warm waters washed over their bodies, soothing the aches and wounds from their battle, before he began running his fingers over her, letting the water wash further over her wounds, helping them heal as he bathed her.

"Why are you doing this?" Ammy asked, but despite everything she couldn't bring herself to protest as she felt him treat her wounds.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ninetails chuckled. "As I said, I've chosen you to be my mate. Besides, what man wouldn't do something like this for such a beautiful woman," he said, his voice sounding warm and gentle, and from what she was hearing, he wasn't lying. His tone was...sincere. Something that caused her to blush slightly, which only deepened when he poured some water over the back of her head, and rubbed there as well.

Despite herself she let out a wolf-like whine as she felt herself relaxing, her eyes closing and before she realized what she was doing, she had leaned her head forward, and was soon resting it against his strong chest, Ninetails soon rocking her back and forth soothingly as his hands continued to rub her body, cleaning all the dirt from her fur, returning it to its pristine white color.

Ammy moaned and panted as she felt his paws touching her booties and gently massages it. "I see that you are enjoying yourself, but you are feeling unease because of it." He whispers into her ears, his words rung into her mind like music melodies, but at the same time, it also allowed her to focus again.

"Enjoying myself? I am not enjoying anything! Do you think that I will let you have your ways with me without repercussion?" she managed to growl defiantly, and was about to try and push him away...but Ninetails just ignored her growls and death threats before silencing her with another passionate kiss to her muzzle.

Ammy tried to resist, struggling in the kiss, but it didn't last long as she soon felt her strength leave her again. She whimpered as she felt her ink being drained away quickly. She was vulnerable and unable to defend herself from Ninetails, let alone make good on her threat, so all she could do was sit there and let Ninetails continue to treat her wounds.

It wasn't long before both their wounds had healed, before he helped her out of the relaxing pond and dried both of them with a towel. Picking up his robes, he was soon dressed again before she soon found herself being carried bridal style into his (soon to be their) bedroom, where he lay her on the bed, Ammy inwardly admitting that it was certainly comfortable...though she feared he intended to 'claim' her as his mate then and there.

Fortunately her fears were unfounded, as he entered a nearby wardrobe, and came out with a Kimono made of the finest silk with the most splendid décor, which he presented to her.

She looked at the kimono. It was certainly lovely, but somehow the color didn't sit well with her for some reason. It was dark as ink with shades of purple decorating it in the form of intricate lines, rather than say...a white kimono with red lines decorating it. "So this will be my outfit for the rest of my existence here?" She asked, not sounding very impressed.

Ninetails inwardly frowned a bit, but the prudent and charismatic fox knew how to keep his cool in front of the Goddess. After all, he hardly expected her to just up and accept anything so easily. "Actually, your wardrobe is how you see fit my love. I was just showing you something you can wear for most of the time. Do you like it?" He grinned, his question almost innocent and childlike in tone, which caught her off guard. Deciding that she would be safer not provoking him, Ammy took a good look...and despite her reluctance and prefered taste of fashion, she DID like the Kimono.

"I can't believe I am saying this but...I like it. Not love it, just like it," she said as she put on the Kimono, glad to finally be wearing something, while Ninetails tied the mid section to secure the outfit in place. Once that was done, he gently laid her down. "You are very sleepy my dear, don't worry, I won't do anything to you, yet. For now, rest my dear, rest and enjoy my hospitality." The two of them lied down on the bed, Ammy resting her head on the pillow.

She still felt like Ninetails was planning something. Some kind of trap to turn her into something that could destroy the Celestial Gods. She knew she had to escape, but she also knew she couldn't do it now. Not when she was too exhausted from the day. In the end she decided that perhaps tomorrow would present a better opportunity.  
As for Ninetails, he smirked under his mask, knowing that the first step of his plan was going well. He never once expected her to be submissive to him right away, and she met his expectations perfectly. He knew she would try to escape once she recovered her strength, but he would be ready. It would take time to convince her, to get her to see things his way, and more importantly, to accept him as her mate. But that was fine. He had plenty of time, and he would enjoy slowly making her his, one step at a time.


	2. Chapter 2: Corruption

Chapter 2: Corruption

It had been a pleasant night for Ammy, surprisingly pleasant to be exact. She had a good night sleep and was not disturbed by Ninetails, even for a second, despite the kitsune lying next to her. But still, her duty as a Celestial Goddess remained. She must escape and defeat Ninetails and his kin once and for all. In the morning, Ammy awoke to see Ninetails, his face only a few inches away from hers as he greeted her. He soon escorted her out of the bedroom to enjoy breakfast with him.

As they sat down to eat, Ammy sat in a perfect Seiza-style, chopsticks held properly in her hands as she ate quietly without a word. Ninetails on the other hand sat cross legged as he dug into his food with gusto (though he at least didn't make any noise while eating). After a few moments, he stopped for a drink, and took notice of Ammy, something he'd been doing even when he was eating. He tried to read her, to understand her, like a fine book with an engrossing story to tell. He took careful note of her wolf's body features and her manners. "Quite an etiquette she has, befitting a Goddess. This should be fun." He thought to himself as he quietly hums a tune in his mouth, as he puts his bowl down, already emptied. Deciding to break the awkward silence, he attempted to start a conversation with her.

"You might be wondering whatever happened to your Divine Instruments?" he said, knowing it would catch her attention. True enough, Ammy turned her gaze directly towards his masked face, her ordeals the night before having nearly made her forget about her Divine Instruments.

"Where are you hiding them?" she flat out asked. Ninetails let out a playful giggle before running his finger across her cheek and caressed the red divine mark there. "No need to be hasty my dear, I'll return what's yours in time. But first, I think we can spend sometimes with each other." He leered in close to her, creeping her out, which sent her quivering in the corner. He stopped mid-way when he found her terrified of his presence, this was good for him. A little stress test to see how will she react and already it's working out much better than anticipated.

"Are you afraid of me? I thought a Goddess like you wouldn't have reason to fear someone like me," he teased/taunted. Ammy growled at that. "Don't speak to me like that, demon! I will escape and when I do, you will regret this!" Her threat was nothing more than empty words and even Ammy knew that. As it was, Ninetails held all the cards, with her being little more than a handmaiden just waiting to be taken by an emperor.

"Come now, let me show you where you can find your Divine Instruments, as an act of goodwill. Shall we?" He bent over with a hand reached out to her. Despite still feeling a bit shaken after everything, Ammy decided this could be an opportunity to plan out her escape. "Very well, but no tricks," she warned. "I wouldn't even dream of it," He replied with a smug expression underneath his mask. Ammy took the fox's hand and was taken to a shed out in the Zen Garden, a rather strange touch of art by a fox demon. Who knew that he had a penchant for Enlightenment? Crossing over a wooden bridge by a pond, Ninetails let out a breath of exuberant delight at the sight of a cherry blossom tree with its pink petals falling down from the branches.

Once they arrived at the shed, Ninetails signaled for one of his minions to open the door and reveal the Divine Instruments inside for Ammy to see. She noted her the Divine Retribution, Devout Beads and Tsumugari among her equipment, and Ammy tried her best to memorize the patrol patterns of the guards and their placements before she was interrupted by Ninetails. "Trust me now?" He asked lightly. "Yes, perhaps for now at least," She retorted in kind. Ninetails just chuckled before he took her back to his Palace for the remainder of the day, hoping that he would be able to mate with her soon. But he would be patient. Now was not the time.

As darkness falls, Ammy secretly snuck out using a distraction from one of his servant as cover. She made her way back to the garden in an attempt to retrieve her equipment. Ammy snuck past the guards, making her way across the bridge with nothing more than a wooden cane in hand. As she came up to the shed, she snuck up behind the lone sentry and knocked him unconscious with a whack to the head. Acting quickly, she dragged the unconscious guard into the bush to hide him, then she unlocked the door using the stolen key. "Good, now to return the favor," She muttered while taking her equipment. Brandishing her signature Divine Instruments once again, she made her way back to the palace. Along the way, she walked past a large tree, one that seemed...oddly out of place in the gardens somehow, but she didn't think much of it. As it was, she needed to get out of here quickly. Unfortunately that proved to be a mistake, as she never noticed the vines and branches of the tree that had started swaying as she approached it.

Once she was a facing away from the tree, within a short distance of it, the vines and branches suddenly lashed out, ensnaring her arms and legs. Ammy yelped in surprise, which caused her to drop her Divine Instruments. She struggled to get free, but more vines and branches soon ensnared her, pulling her back violently, and tearing off her kimono in the process. Ammy soon found herself restrained on the tree behind, her, her arms and legs spread, while at the same time secured in restraints formed from the branches and vines of the tree. "What the-?!" Ammy growled, struggling to get free, but it was no use, as the restraints held her firm. "How? I never sensed this thing!"  
Confused by her predicament and frightened by how powerless she really was, her question was soon answered when Ninetails nonchalantly strode over to the bound wolf, chuckling slightly as his eyes roamed over her bound body.

"Oh my, what am I going to say to you? My hospitality and compassion was rebuffed? My goodwill was taken as an opportunity for you to escape? Ammy, oh sweet, silly innocent and naïve Ammy, you should have known that I already expected you to try something like this. You shouldn't have tried to play sneaky and devious with me, considering THOSE. ARE. MY. SPECIALTIES!" He pounded her ears with the emphasis, she melted back but was cooed by his soothing and melodic voice. "So sorry for frightening you, but I'm afraid you have left me no choice. I will hold you here for the night, but just in case if you feel lonely, I'll leave you with one of your Divine Instruments. Your Devout Beads, or should I say...Heretic Beads!" he grinned as he raised his hand, the Devout Beads held in them.

He channeled his dark energy into the Divine Instruments, corrupting them, turning them into darkened purple beads, their shape remaining the same but their aura had changed. Where once was an aura of calm and tranquility, they now radiated an aura of darkness, albeit one that had an oddly alluring feel to it. His work done, Ninetails casually blew the Beads over to Ammy, the Beads flying in the air, the part of their original selves that remained recognizing her as their owner, at first floating around her neck in a manner similar to her Devout Beads, before they soon secured themselves around her neck like a necklace. The moment it did, Ammy gasped as she felt the dark energy radiating from them as she resisted.

Ninetails walked closer to her, picking up the remains of her kimono. "Good night, my dear," he cooed as he licked her breasts, sending tingling sensations coursing through her body. She shuddered and tried to hold in her own desires for carnal delight whenever Ninetails showed her his charming and sexually attractive side. "When I get out of here, If I get out of here-" she growled, but by then he was already walking away. Sighing a little, she groaned as she felt the energy of the corrupted instrument around her neck again, to which she grit her teeth trying to resist. Once it subsided, she sighed tiredly, her head held low. However, it was then that she noticed something. "Wait, what's that on me?" She gasped when she saw something on her naked stomach for the first time. It was a seal, and one she realized must be Ninetails' doing. "So that's why I can't use my Celestial power. That sly fox. I will need to find a way to get out of here and fast," she growled, before groaning as she felt the beads around her neck flare up again.

However, as always, things are easier said than done. Try as she might, she couldn't get free, as the tree held her firmly in its grasp, while the seal prevented her from using her brush to cut herself free. On top of that, night had descended, with the cold wind blowing through the garden, making her shiver violently. To top even that off, every now and then she could feel the Heretic Beads around her neck flare up with dark energy, forcing her to use up more of her strength to resist them. No matter how she looked at it, she was stuck, and her strength was slowly but surely failing. She wasn't sure when, but eventually the exhaustion caught up to her as her head rolled to the side, the goddess falling asleep out of exhaustion, while the beads around her neck glowed darkly.

As she slept, her dreams were anything but restful. She could hear a voice calling to her, teasing and challenging her. Faint whispers sounded all around her, their voices strange. "I have been waiting. For a long time...you have forgotten about me..." the voice echoed around her. Ammy didn't like the sound of it one bit, but she couldn't help but wonder about what it was saying. Did she forget about something? No, she was sure she hadn't. But then...who was calling her? As if to answer her question, a silhouette appeared, crouched down on the ground facing away from her. Trying to get a closer look, she realized the figure wasn't just shadowed, it was dark in color to begin with. As if to let her see better, the figure got up, and turned to face her. However, when she saw the figure, she realized it was...HERSELF! The form before her looked just like her, but instead it had dark, almost black, fur, with purple lines in place of red lines. "Hello there Ammy? Miss me?" The dark figure grinned at the sun goddess and Ammy's dream shattered into a nightmare, as darkness flooded her vision, burning red eyes visible in the darkness while all around Ninetails' laughter echoed through her mind.

Ammy woke with a start, her heart racing as she looked around. Sighing tiredly as she realized she was still trapped, she lowered her head tiredly. The previous day had been exhausting enough, and now even her rest wasn't peaceful. Before she could dwell on it further, she gasped as she felt the rosary around her neck flare up again. An hour or so passed as she remained there, hanging on the tree, but eventually she could hear footsteps, revealing Ninetails who had come to release her from the tree. "Good morning my dear. How was your night?" he asked pleasantly.

In response, she snapped at him and ferociously struggle to free herself, but to no avail. Ninetails easily backed out of the striking range as he let her struggle for a few moments (again, enjoying how her breasts bounced as she struggled). Eventually she stopped, realizing that she wasn't getting anywhere. With that done, he simply flicked his tails, to which Ammy's restraints were cut loose, causing her to drop down from the tree, right into Ninetails' waiting arms. Using his tails to secure her limbs, he pulled her close and whispered, "You know Ammy, I've been very lonely this past evening. I think it's about time we take our relationship to the next level." She could hear the grin in his voice as her eyes widened, but there was little she could do as she was firmly in his embrace as he took her back into the palace.

She was soon cleaned up, and dressed in a kimono again, before being escorted to the dining room for a meal. However, she couldn't really enjoy the meal knowing if she didn't do something soon, it may well be too late. Throughout the day, she tried to find an opening, another chance to escape, but the guards and attendants were always around her, not once giving her the opening she needed. As the afternoon came, she was taken to the hot springs again, stripped of her kimono, before she was soon groomed, the servants no doubt preparing her for their master. Despite herself, she couldn't help but marvel at how well they were cleaning and grooming her. Had it been any other situation she'd have just basked in the feeling as her fur was soon restored to its pristine condition, not a single spec of dirt left behind.

However, the reality of her situation soon came back, as she was escorted out and dressed. However, instead of her kimono, she was now dressed in what could best be described as a 'cloth bikini', a strip of cloth that barely covered her breasts was wrapped around her torso, while a cloth that looked more like a loincloth was tied around her waist, covering her crotch and butt, though it was clear it wouldn't offer much protection against what was to come. Now that she was ready, she was brought to the bedroom, where Ninetails awaited. When she got to the room, she was ushered in, though the servants remained outside. Once she did, she blushed brightly when she saw Ninetails laying there, waiting for her. He was dressed in nothing save for a loincloth around his waist, covering his genitals. "Ah, welcome my dear," Ninetails grinned as he got up, walking over to her, his eyes greedily drinking in the image of the goddess dressed and ready for love making. "I trust you enjoyed the grooming. Only the best for my mate."

Ammy gulped thickly as she felt her face heat up, and stepped back. Ninetails took it in stride and followed after her, eventually pinning her to the wall. "No need to be shy, Ammy," he purred into her ear. "I promise you'll enjoy this." With that his hands began to roam all over her, softly caressing her starting from her hips before moving upwards, trailing over her flat belly, then fondling her breasts a little before he soon pulled her into a kiss. Ammy's eyes widened as he embraced her. Her first instinct was to push him away, yet for some reason she couldn't. It wasn't long before she felt his strong chest rubbing against her breasts, while a bulge was forming in his loincloth, poking at the fabric of her own loincloth. Despite herself she was soon moaning in the kiss, finding the feeling of his body pressed up against hers rather enjoyable.

Ninetails smiled a little as he felt her resistance weakening little by little. Deciding to up the ante a little, he fondled her breasts again, before undoing her top, the cloth falling to the ground, revealing her breasts to him. Grinning, he went over her form, his tongue tracing her body length, starting from her stomach area up to her breasts, licking and sucking her nipples in full force when he got to her breasts.

Ammy panted and heaved as she felt him suckle at her breasts, while the feeling of his hands gently rubbing and massaging her chest didn't exactly help her feel better. Moaning as he switched his focus from her right nipple to her left, she noticed something was changing in her, a sense of comfort was rising in her and her reservation to Ninetails was diminishing little by little.

Ninetails noticed this and smiled. "You are getting eager my dear," he chuckled. "You want me to dominate you…"

Ammy's eyes widened at that. "No, I-" she tried to counter, but he wasn't listening.

"No need to admit it, I already know," He said as he rubbed her stomach area, showering her with his love and lust. His fingers soon found their way to the cloth at her waist, before undoing it, letting it fall to the ground as his fingers sneaked into her crotch. She clenched her teeth, trying to swallow her breath as Ninetails dug his finger deeper and deeper into the flesh tunnel, Ammy letting out a gasp as her cheeks blushed brightly. Eventually Ninetails retracted his fingers, wet with her Godly Divine Nectar. Bringing it up to his mouth, he tasted it, and found it to be satisfying indeed. "Ammy my love...I need you now…" he said huskily as he undid his loincloth, revealing his cock, 7 inches long and already erect and hard. Lining it up, he proceeded to drive it into her vagina.

She howled at the intrusion, before she was soon panting and moaning as he thrusted into her, the pleasure she was feeling rising as he did. "Ah…you're so tight my dear!" he grinned as he continued to hump her. Catching her muzzle in his own, he thrusted into her, hard. Ammy felt an overwhelming sensation shoot into her, causing her to go weak at the knees, only for Ninetails to catch her, and while still inside her, carry her to the bed, where he proceeded to lay her down, before he increased his pace, Ammy moaning and gasping with each thrust.

Ninetails sighed in pleasure as he felt her insides massage his cock, causing him to hilt harder and harder into Ammy's womb. It wasn't long before he felt her vagina clamp down on his member, before they both howled in pleasure as he unleashed a torrent of seed into her womb, their tongues sticking out and panting after the climax. After the initial afterglow died down, he looked down at her, enjoying the slightly delirious, but ultimately satisfied look in her eyes. "I trust you enjoyed that?" he smiled, gently placing a hand to the side of her face, as Ammy just panted. "Don't worry my dear, we're just getting started," he smiled before he laid down on top of her, kissing her lips passionately as he savored the feeling of her breasts squished between them.

The night went on in a blur for Ammy as Ninetails continued to mate with her time and time again, filling her with his seed. At the same time he'd often suckle her breasts, drawing milk several times which he drank greedily, enjoying the heavenly taste. By the time it was done and he was completely spent, she was wet and exhausted as she lay on the bed, wrapped in his arms as he held her lovingly, his cock still buried firmly in her. She wanted to be angry, wanted to push him away, but she was too tired to do that, and deep down, she had enjoyed the session. From the feeling of his cock in her to the feeling of his chests rubbing against her breasts and his tongue wrestling with hers, she had enjoyed it, something she should have hated. However, she wouldn't give in. She'd be patient and wait for an opening. Until then she'd endure. Unnoticed to her, the beads around her neck glowed again, as the seal on her belly lit up slightly.

[hr]

Ammy woke up blurrily, having fallen asleep in exhaustion the night before. Disoriented, she tried to get up...but couldn't when a pair of arms held onto her and pulled her close. Her eyes immediately focusing, she was met with the sight of Ninetails, still holding her tightly as he woke up, and smiled when he saw her. "Good morning dear. Had fun last night?" he grinned.

She growled slightly, but didn't say anything, knowing that as it was, there was little she could do. As such she didn't fight back when he kissed her on the lips deeply, before he lifted her up out of bed, before carrying her to the hot springs.

The week that soon passed wasn't what most would call...unpleasant. If anything, it would have been pretty nice. While she was a prisoner of this stronghold, she wasn't treated badly. If anything, she was treated quite well. While Ninetails did mate with her regularly (even draining her of her ink at times), outside of that he treated her with, as far as she could tell, sincere kindness. He fed her, clothed her, made sure her needs were met, even gave her fine Sake to enjoy with him from time to time. Furthermore, she had started to get to know the denizens of the fortress. Like she had seen before, they, especially the imps, really didn't care much about hurting anyone. As long as they had a roof over their heads, food to eat, and the chance to have fun with their friends, they were perfectly content to stay in the fortress. The sight of demons living their lives like any other human town sent a tinge of doubt through her, reminding her of her thoughts before she fought Ninetails.

Speaking of the Lord of this fortress, he proved to be...different than what she initially expected. Sure he ruled with an imposing power, but he was never harsh with his servants unless they deserved it. He treated them well, kindly even. Furthermore, unlike when she first fought him, he didn't show much if any of the arrogance, proclaiming himself a god. In fact, he sometimes showed an almost childish side that she had to admit was rather cute at times. That was why as she stood at a balcony overlooking other sections of the fortress, she couldn't help but wonder. Wonder if she really had to destroy all of these demons who given the choice, really didn't seem to be interested in terrorizing or harming anyone. However, she quickly shook her head. She had a mission, she reminded herself. She had to save Nippon. She couldn't afford to succumb here….

[hr]

Ammy moaned as he kissed her deeply from behind, hugging her close while fondling her breasts. She squirmed feebly as she felt him drain her ink, while his cock was firmly buried in her womb. However, her resistance was...half hearted, her eyes slightly closed as she had a bright blush on her cheeks from the sensations shooting through her. Letting go of her muzzle, Ninetails soon turned her around (while still buried in her), and pushed her down on the bed, showering her with his affection.

Ammy moaned and cried out as he thrusted into her, her breasts jiggling from the motion as his cock pushed in and out of her entrance. Their sighs and moans became louder as he reached his peak, before crying out as he pushed deep into her, filling her with his seed again. Once he was done, he looked down at her, panting slightly as he gathered her into his arms again, and lay down next to her. "I'm glad to see you're getting used to your new life here," he smiled, kissing her lightly.  
"Its...nice…" she admitted, rather surprised at how easily that came out of her.

"Good, good," Ninetails nodded.

Ammy frowned slightly. Ever since she'd started seeing the other side of Ninetails, the side of him that was...actually a pretty decent person...a question had started gnawing at her. Something she felt that she needed to know. "Why?" she sighed.

"Huh?" Ninetails blinked, honestly caught off guard by the question.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you attack Sei-An? Hurt all those innocent people?" she asked...but recoiled slightly when she heard the snarl escape his muzzle.

Ninetails blinked, realizing what he'd done. "I...sorry my dear," he said soothingly. "But as for why I do this...do you really think those humans are as innocent as you think they are?" he growled, pulling her close almost possessively.

Ammy blinked at the reaction that got, but frowned. "I know humans aren't completely innocent. They make mistakes, they hurt each other and themselves. But they try to follow the right path," she said.

"Is that what you really think?" Ninetails frowned. "Humans are hardly as good as you think they are."

Ammy growled slightly at that. "And I suppose demons are better?" she challenged.

"No," he conceded, throwing her off a bit, having fully expected him to defend his own kind. "We're not as destructive and vicious as you would think. Ammy," he chided. "Certainly many demons cause trouble, and endanger lives, but not all of them are like that," he said. "Tell me, during your time here, what do you think of my followers?" Ammy didn't say a word of ill will, instead, her silence was the answer, she was unable to actually pin the blame and assign any particular sin to the denizens under Ninetails reign. She remained so for a handful of seconds before actually saying a word. "Well, they are certainly not...evil per say. However what I meant is that…" She couldn't find anyway to convey her notion to him.

"Let me tell you a little secret, Ammy. Those 'innocent' humans...they attacked us first," he said. "I still remember it like it was yesterday. I was just a kit back then, but I still remember when the humans attacked us unprovoked. We only wanted to live in peace, yet they attacked us out of fear. They MURDERED my clan, my family, because they thought we MIGHT attack them some day," his voice was now heavy with anger, his grip on her tightening. "Well they got their wish," he chuckled bitterly. "Prevention is the best medicine they would say. But prevention from what I would ask, would you?" He leered at her eyes.

Ammy for her part didn't know what to say. No, more like she COULDN'T say anything to that. A part of her wanted to say it was a lie, but she knew he wasn't lying. No one could fake the anger and sadness his eyes held when he told her that. She felt her doubts bubbling up in her again, wondering if all this time...were they mistaken to just defeat demons without thinking much about it...was she herself being no better than those people in the past… "I...I...I'm sorry. I didn't know." She sheepishly said, stuttering like a helpless child.

"Of course you didn't. What do I expect from a Celestial Mother of all that is good? For the you and the Celestial Guardians, none of you would give us the benefit of a doubt and judge our merits. You would simply bow down to the whims of your followers, (Just like me) and then you send us to our demise regardless." He growled bitterly, his hands clenched her breasts tightly. Ammy's eyes widened and she panted at his grip on her breasts. However, he suddenly let go, before getting out of bed, and storming out of the room naked, his robe left behind.

Ammy sighed, calming herself. But she couldn't get it out of her mind, the bitter look in Ninetails' eyes. Gone was the cunning, and somewhat playful fox she'd been dealing with, and all that remained was a bitter...traumatized person who was clearly still in a great deal of pain. Sitting up on the bed, she looked to where he had left, and despite herself, soon followed after him. As she walked, the doubt she felt before had only grown. Seeing him now, it was hard to think of him as the Dark Lord that had hurt so many. Instead, all she could see was the bitter, injured person who had buried his pain for so long, yet still tried to be a good leader to his people. It wasn't long before she found him, leaning on the balcony that overlooked the fortress, but as she got close, she noticed something on the back of his hands. Wet drops had fallen on his hands. Tears from his eyes. The sight was enough to make Ammy stop, for in all her time...this was the first time she'd seen a demon cry. Despite everything that happened, she couldn't help but feel sympathy for the kitsune. At that moment, she couldn't see him as the Dark Lord. All she saw was a person who'd been hurt so much, and was barely keeping himself together.

Walking up to him, she placed her hand over his. Ninetails turned to see her in surprise. Surprised to see her there, surprised to see the sympathy and sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry…" she said, hugging him from behind. "I'm so sorry…"

Ninetails didn't say a word, but he took comfort in her embrace. They remained like that for a few moments, before he turned around and placed a finger under her chin, while his remaining hand held her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault," he said softly, his muzzle soon closing the distance between them as they shared a deep kiss.

[hr]

The next morning, Ninetails awoke. Sitting up, he smiled as he saw the wolf laying next to him, snoring softly. The previous night, despite the heartache he'd relived, would also be one of fond memory for him, for he felt it. Little by little, he was getting through to her, and little by little he was seeing the real Ammy, not the goddess Amaterasu, but the person called Ammy...and he like everything he saw. Stroking her lovingly, he leaned closer and whispered, "I love you…" into her ear. Since that day, their relationship had...changed somewhat. The tension that once was always there between them had...softened somewhat. While she hadn't completely dropped her guard, they could at least talk more easily with each other now.

Ammy for her part had started to relax more around him, something she wasn't unaware of. Even if a part of her remained weary, she knew now that he wouldn't hurt her if he could help it. Furthermore, after seeing his vulnerable side that night...she couldn't find it in herself to truly be angry with him. Everything he's done, had been for his followers, something she could honestly respect. On top of that, when night came, and she was taken to his bed, she had honestly started to enjoy their time together, the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her, his surprisingly soft fur rubbing against her body, and his cock filling her to the brim. However, what she never noticed was the few black spots that had started to appear in her fur, especially along her pubic areas and around her belly. As he often bathed together with her, she had only noticed it once, and thought it nothing more than a bit of dirt.

[hr]

Ammy cried out in pleasure as she felt his cock enter her. Ninetails grinned as he used his tails to hold her arms and legs, while his hands snaked over her breasts and squeezed them a little, before he leaned over her shoulder, and caught one of her breasts in his mouth, suckling on it again. Ammy continued to pant and moan as she felt her senses being assaulted from all directions. "Ammy, my love, I've been meaning to give you this back," Ninetails said, bringing out something from behind him. Ammy groaned as she felt him thrust into her, but managed to focus enough to see what it was. It was a Reflector, one she realized was her Divine Retribution, but different, the green disk was floating as usual, but her vision seemed to pick up something out of place for it. As she focused her sight into the mirror, the reflection of Ammy was staring back at her, she admired the beauty that was her anthro form and her bouncy breasts. She giggled at the sight of her twins bouncing up and down as he made love to her, how Ninetails was rather playful in his transformation of her. But after a single blink, she gasped at the now changed reflection of herself, a dark wolf, with jet black fur, purple runes and red eyes and it was mimicking her every move!

"Something wrong my dear?" Ninetails asked. She blinked for a moment, before looking again at the reflection and saw herself back to normal. "...its nothing," she said, shaking her head, before Ninetails placed the reflector, Infernal Judgement, on her arm, where it floated again. However, when it did, she let out a small gasp as the reflector pulsed, but that was quickly forgotten as Ninetails continued where he left off, capturing her muzzle in his own, before he pulled her down, the two soon mating frantically on the bed. Eventually both lay down, fully spent from the session, and despite herself, Ammy couldn't help but feel...content in his arms as they drifted off. What she hadn't noticed though was the black spots on her fur. A few new ones had started to appear around her right arm, and the existing ones had begun to spread...

The days following were quickly becoming an enjoyable time for Ammy. She'd started to relax fully in his company, even looking forward to the nights they spent together. Nights like right now.

Ammy cried out as she felt his cock push into he. Currently she was on top of him for a change, but at the same time, she felt his tails wrapping around her arms, pulling her down. She panted, her tongue hanging out in ecstasy as she felt his cock move up and down in her vagina. Despite herself, she grinned and looked down, very much enjoying the session. However, this time she noticed something. Something wrong. Looking down, she noticed the black spots she'd seen once, only this time they weren't just black spots. No, they were spreading, and at an alarming rate too, as her pubic area had turned black in color, with the spots spreading down her legs and up her body. However, before she could do anything, Ninetails who was filled with lust pushed upward, while pulling her down with his tails, causing him to hilt into her her. Hard. The moment he did, they both threw their heads back and howled in pleasure as they came, his seen filling her womb once again. At the same time Ninetails grinned as he reached up and began fondling her breasts. Ammy panted in pleasure from the release, her eyes gaining a dazed look. However, deep in her mind and soul, something else was happening.

[hr]

"So we finally meet again," came an amused voice, as Ammy realized she was now in what appeared to be the Celestial Realm. Turning around, she was met with the sight of a black wolf, the same black wolf that she had seen in the reflection of her Reflector. She looked exactly like her, only with midnight black fur, with divine markings colored a deep purple, while her eyes were a bright red color.

"Who are you?" Ammy asked apprehensively.

"Me? Why, I'm you," she said, a smirk on her face.

"What?!" Ammy gasped, before frowning and growling. "You're lying! Answer me!"

The black wolf just laughed. "Oh Ammy, I'm hurt," she said mockingly. "To think you'd forgotten all about little old me. I'm you. Your other half," she smirked. "I'm the darkness in you that you've pretended not to exist for so long." Ammy snarled at that. "I see you don't intend to answer me," she said.

Her copy sighed in annoyance. "Geez, has that 100 year nap made you senile?" she grumbled. "You locked me away all those years ago! Forgot about me, and pretended I didn't exist!" she spat. "I've ALWAYS been here, locked up in a cage," she grinned dangerously when she finished saying that. "But now I'm out…and I don't intend to go back," with that said, a Reflector appeared on her arm, the Infernal Judgement, followed by a black rosary, the Heretic Beads, appearing on her left arm.

Immediately on guard, Ammy tensed, her own Divine Instruments appearing due to this being her own mind and soul. Tsumugari appeared in her right arm, while Infinite Judge appeared on her left hand. The two wolves soon circled each other, and as if by an unseen signal, lunged at each other. The Divine Instruments flashed, clashing with each other, ending with Tsumugari clashing against Infernal Judgement, the two wolves fighting for dominance. During the clash, Ammy called upon her brush, but the black wolf countered with her own, cancelling them out. The black wolf grunted, before knocking Tsumugari back, Ammy stumbling before she felt several beads slam into her torso, knocking her back.

In the real world, Ammy still seemed dazed as if basking in her afterglow while Ninetails continued to mate with her. The black spots had now spread, her fur from the waist down turning black as her divine markings vanished, while the black color was still spreading upward now. Ninetails for his part just grinned as he fondled her. Just a little more and she'd be his…

Back inside her mind, Ammy groaned as she was knocked back by a Reflector strike to the chest, before defending herself with her own Reflector from the Rosary that was now whipping at her. The black wolf didn't let up, the Rosary in her hand snapping viciously, and with each blow, Ammy felt her legs buckle from the impact. "Getting tired, Ammy?" she chuckled. "Wondering why even strikes from my Rosary feel so heavy?" she said, punctuating it with a strong lash, which knocked Ammy's Reflector out of the way, before catching her on the side of her muzzle, knocking her to the ground, before Ammy cried out in pain as she felt several lashes to her back. "It's because I've been biding my time, waiting for the right chance to strike, all the while taking as much energy as I could while you were slowly weakening!" the black wolf growled after stopping the assault, leaving Ammy groaning on the ground.

In the real world, by now the black marks had spread up to her chests, and down her tail, turning them completely black, yet still the marks continued to spread, and would soon turn her fur completely black.

Ammy gasped as she felt the Reflector strike her in the gut, followed by a strike to her chin, sending her tumbling to the ground on her back as she struggled to get up. The black wolf stalked towards her, and every step she took, darkness spread, the world around them turning dark. Once the darkness was upon her, she cried out as she felt the energy run through her, before the black wolf was soon upon her, and before she realized what was happening, grabbed her by the shoulder, and kissed her deeply, pulling her into a tight embrace as their breasts squished against each other. However, Ammy let out a scream in the kiss as she felt her strength being drained more and more, but her body was far too tired to resist.

By now Ammy's fur had darkened, turning completely black, as the wolf seemed to look at her arm, somewhere between marveling, and gasping at what had happened to her. The only thing that remained of her original form were her yellow colored eyes.

Back at the fight inside, Ammy's body twitched feebly in the embrace, but the black wolf held tight as she continued to drain her strength. Eventually Ammy's body went limp, before she let her go, Ammy falling to the ground, her breathing shallow, as she was barely conscious. "H-how…?" she groaned out.

"You still don't get it?" the black wolf sighed. "You and I are two halves of the same coin. You represent the godly side of Amaterasu, the side most see, while I am the darkness, the very same one that exists in all beings, including gods. You locked me away once, but now its your turn," she chuckled at the end. "Don't worry though, I'll take care of matters for you. Like I said, we're two halves of the same coin. Your light has casts shadows everywhere it went, and now they've grown," she said, as a mass of shadows gathered, before they swarmed Ammy, masses of darkness covering her, the wolf trying with what little strength she had left to resist them, but ultimately failed as she was soon pulled into the ground, the entire area now black as night.

"You casted me away, pretended I didn't exist. You forget, light can't exist without darkness. And now you'll have plenty of time to reflect on that, darling," she said as from the ground, a large dead looking tree rose from the ground, on it was Ammy, or rather her godly side, ensnared on the trunk, her arms spread with her forearms and lower legs embedded in the black bark, while several branches clamped down on the visible parts of her arms and legs, and several vines crossed over her torso, shackling her further to the tree, leaving only her head, which hung limply over the crisscross of vines, her eyes closed, and if it weren't for the slow rising and falling of her chest, one might have mistaken her for dead. "Now then, take your time. I'll be spending some time with our mate," the black wolf, Dark Ammy, chuckled as she disappeared into the dark void, leaving her light side laying there. Up in the sky over Nippon, the sun darkened slightly. To those who didn't know, it didn't seem like much. But to those who understood the significance, it was a terrible sign.

Back in Oni Island, Ammy opened her eyes, but where were once bright yellow eyes were now blood red eyes that shone like gems, as over her now black fur, purple markings appeared. Looking down, she smiled at Ninetails who smiled back as he ran his hand through her fur. The Sun Goddess had been corrupted, her once white fur now black as midnight, and her bright red divine markings turned a deep purple. "Now then…shall we continue my dear mate?" Ammy asked with a chuckle, as Ninetails grinned, and casting a spell, a clone of him appeared behind her, as it grabbed her from behind, the fallen goddess soon found herself in between two very eager foxes, as they dominated her, filling both holes as the night became filled with their pleasured cries, as the two consummated their love. When it was over, Ninetails dispelled his clone and held her close. Kissing her gently, he raised his hand, and a Glaive appeared in it, the corrupted form of Tsumugari, Kagenotsuki, to which he presented it to her, a gift welcoming his new companion and mate, to which she accepted. All around Oni Island, the various demons cheered and hollered having sensed the dark energy that had spread through the fortress, celebrating their victory, and welcoming their new Dark Lady.


	3. Chapter 3: Purification

Chapter 3: Purification

The evening was peaceful in a nameless village around Ryoshima Coast, as the villagers were preparing to end another day. Life was simple in their village, everyone lived as one big family and despite not having much if compared to Sei-An City, the villagers were happy. Food was plentiful, the area was (mostly) safe, and everyone got along. Too bad this evening was going to not be as peaceful as they'd like.

A random fisherman was just tying his boat ashore, when he noticed something strange. The air seemed to change, as a sudden fog rolled in. Gasping in surprise, he was about to return to warn his village when he felt something behind him. However, before he could turn around, a sharp chop hit him at the back of his neck, causing him to crumple to the ground unconscious. Stepping over him, the figured seemed to shift, revealing to be a wolf with pitch black fur. To most people that would be all they see, but to those who believed or had abilities, they would see the purple markings covering its body, the black Glaive on its back, and the ornate mask on its face that was (ironically) shaped like a wolf. The wolf seemed to smirk, before turning its attention to the village not far away. The fog soon spread to the village, catching them all off guard.

From the fog, a shadow appeared. A shadow shaped like a massive beast with nine tails swishing behind it. The shadow reared forward, the villagers watching in morbid fascination, before roaring, scaring the daylights out of them. Following the roar, a horde of Imps broke into the village. By then, the village was in complete chaos as the Imps ran wild, stirring up trouble, scaring the populace, and of course, making off with some goods. Several of the villagers tried to fight back with…improvised weapons…not that it did them any good, as all of said weapons suddenly fell apart, seemingly cut in half. One rather unfortunate villager was hefting a club over his head…and promptly got clonked on the head when part of it fell off. All in all, the day ended in utter chaos for that village, but ultimately they were fine. VERY shaken, but fine, as the Imps, aside from scaring the heck out of them, only made off with some food…and a few barrels of sake.

[hr]

The imps were cheering in celebration at their latest haul. Gathered in a clearing were not just imps, but several other demons, all of them…having fun and making merry over the spoils they gained. Up on a nearby hill, the black wolf watched. "Did you have fun, dear?" came a familiar voice, as a large fox with 9 tails appeared behind the wolf. A flash of darkness happened, and in their places were a female anthro wolf and a male anthro fox respectively, both completely naked, the fox's hands on her shoulders.

"It was certainly amusing," she admitted. Seeing those villagers basically fall over themselves was certainly funny to watch, but inwardly a part of her still felt that it was…not right. Even if nobody got (seriously) hurt, and with how plentiful the area was, the villagers wouldn't have any problems in the long run. All in all, despite this being mainly harmless fun, she still felt conflicted about it, like she was doing something she wasn't supposed to at all. Of course, those feelings were pushed to the back of her mind when the fox wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm happy to hear that, Ammy," he chuckled, as he pulled her closer and kissed her from behind. Even after he'd corrupted her, he couldn't help but feel surprised at the fact that her caring and rather motherly nature had remained untouched. She still felt an aversion to the idea of harming humans (he only hinted at it, but she caught on), yet at the same time, she was more daring and risqué, and thus didn't seem to have any issues indulging with this kind of mischief and chaos. Well, that suited him just fine for now. After all, as things were, he'd already won. If the humans or anyone got it into their heads to try and attack them again with her on his side…well, he ALMOST pitied the poor fools.

"You're always so eager, aren't you Ninetails?" Ammy chuckled as well, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Can you blame me for wanting to spend time with my dear mate?" he asked innocently.

"Not in the slightest," she grinned in response, before they slinked further into the woods for a more...private celebration. Once they were far enough, they resumed their make out session, before they fell on the soft grass in a tangle of limbs. Ninetails grinned as he licked and suckled her breasts, enjoying her scent and taste. Wasting little time, he lined up and penetrated her, both of them crying out in pleasure.

Ammy moaned and yipped in pleasure as she felt him thrust into her, while at the same time he sucked on her breasts, his tails having grabbed her arms and holding her down as he had his way with her. She cried out again when Ninetails hit just the right spot. Eventually the pleasure hit its peak, and she let out a howl as she felt her insides clamp down on his member, bringing him to orgasm as well, his seed filling her again. Once that was done, Ninetails panted over her, before soon resting on top of her, while she also panted tiredly, her head to the side as she enjoyed the feel of their chests squished together, his heartbeat against hers. Up till a week ago, she had once been Okami Amaterasu, great goddess of the sun, and highest of the Brush Gods. Now however, she had succumbed to the advances of the Dark Lord of Ryoshima coast, Ninetails, the fox managing to corrupt her, turning her into his mate, the Dark Lady of Ryoshima Coast. With her corruption, the sun had darkened slightly, something that had gone unnoticed by most of the people, but the land itself felt what had happened, and lamented the hand that fate had dealt. Its lamentation however didn't go unheard.

[hr]

Sakuya looked up at the sun worriedly. She had sensed it by now, that something was wrong. She still remembered when she greeted the morning to see the darkened sun, and she heard the land itself cry out in sadness and lamentation, all of which were signs that a great tragedy had befallen the land. Spreading through her roots, she had been searching for the cause, and she had also been searching for Amaterasu, yet she was nowhere to be found…

[hr]

Funnily enough, where she was, Ammy sneezed.

"Are you alright, dear?" Ninetails asked.

"It's nothing. Someone was probably talking about me," Ammy waved it off. Currently they were both seated in thrones side by side, dressed in fine clothes befitting nobility. All in all, they were the very image of rulers at the moment…albeit the rulers of a fortress full of…less than organized demons. Case in point, the demons in the castle were seated at a feast…which would probably devolve into a food fight sooner or later.

Ninetails nodded, before placing a hand over hers, and smiling warmly. "Alright, but if there's anything you need…" he started, but was stopped when she gave him a sweet kiss.

"I know," she said gratefully, before smirking. "Though…this wouldn't be a plot to butter me up for later would it?"

"Maaaybe?" Ninetails grinned mischievously. The next thing he knew her rosary was now wrapped around his torso, pinning his arms, while Ammy had a predatory look in her eyes. He could only gulp slightly as he was pulled away by his mate. None of the gathered demons batted an eye at that. Ammy soon hauled Ninetails to their bedroom, locked the door, and the sound of clothes ripping could be heard.

[hr]

Sakuya was shocked, she was horrified, she was on the verge of freaking out as it was. After continuing her search, she had reached Ryoshima, and soon found what appeared to be several Dragonians patrolling the waters. That in itself was strange as the Dragonians usually kept to themselves as far as she knew. To see them so active all of a sudden…it didn't bode well. When she asked them what had happened, the news they gave was anything but comforting.

The area was being terrorized by a demon known as 'The Dark Lord of Ryoshima Coast'. A few weeks ago, Amaterasu had come and had set out to rid Ryoshima of the demon, the Dragonians helping her to penetrate the barrier. However that was where it all went wrong. Weeks passed and yet Amaterasu did not return. Then one day the they all saw the sun darken, and shortly after, demons began appearing all over Ryoshima Coast. Admittedly it was strange that the demons attacked, yet nobody was killed. The villages raided merely found themselves short on some food and sake. However, it was during one such incident that the Dragonians tried to see what was going on. What they saw chilled them to the bone, as amongst the demons was a black wolf, a corrupted divine instrument on its back and familiar markings on its body. It was why they were preparing. In case the demons retaliated against them.

Many might say Sakuya was a bit of a ditz at times, but she was still very sharp where it counted. She didn't need to think hard on what had happened, yet at the same time, she didn't want to believe it. Everything pointed to one terrifying truth. Okami Amaterasu, the leader of the Brush Gods, and goddess of the sun, had been corrupted, the once pure white wolf now stained black as starless night, a testament of the hold the demons now had on her, and if the hold was too strong…

She shook her head, banishing the thought. She couldn't afford to have such thoughts now, not when Nippon was at stake. With that in mind, she projected herself into the Cave of Nagi. She had a lot to do, and she had to do it quickly before it was too late…

[hr]

Back in Oni Island, Ninetails was asleep with a shit eating grin on his face, his arm curled protectively and possessively around his mate, while Ammy had her arms draped around his chest, pulling him closer and enjoying the warmth coming from his body. The two of them had been mating frantically and were now completely exhausted. Ammy sighed contentedly as she slowly drifted off. Ever since she had been released from her feelings of restraint, she'd…enjoyed this odd feeling of freedom. It was strange, but it wasn't all that unpleasant. Despite that, she still felt conflicted. She hadn't forgotten what she came here for, nor who she was. But at the same time she didn't feel as strong an…obligation, to carry out her mission. She was supposed to defeat the Ninetails, yet here she was in bed with him, as his mate no less. Despite that, she didn't feel any particular compulsion to kill him, and rather enjoyed the feeling of being in his strong arms.

She sighed slightly as she felt the two thoughts war in her mind. However, when he pulled her closer, wrapping his other arms around her lovingly, the side of her that wanted to stay won over, and she was soon snoring softly in his arms.

Inside her mind, a light had been shining, before fading back to a weak glow. On the dead tree, her godly side slumped back against the tree, her bonds stopping her from moving, while nearby Dark Ammy watched. "Have you thought about it properly?" she asked. Her godly side didn't respond, having soon lapsed back into unconsciousness. "…I guess not," she sighed.

[hr]

Sakuya floated above her tree in prayer. She had recently traveled to the River of Heaven, and from there, called out to the Brush Gods. Hearing her prayer, the 12 that Amaterasu had recovered came to her in the form of their constellations. Pleading to them, she told them of what had happened. However, to her surprise, they explained that they were already aware of what had happened to their leader. They too were not planning on staying idle, intending to help her.

Sakuya had been overjoyed to hear that, until they explained the problem. Amaterasu had been very thoroughly corrupted, as evident by the change in her fur and her marks. As such, undoing the corruption would not be an easy task. Furthermore, they needed to gather their strength to break through the barrier concealing Oni Island, hence why they had not done anything even when she was being corrupted. With that in mind, Sakuya had done what she could to help them, and soon they would be ready.

[hr]

Ammy sighed slightly. Currently she was lying down in the gardens, not far from the same tree that had caught her once. It had now been 2 weeks since she'd become the Dark Lady of Ryoshima, and her heart felt very much conflicted. What was she doing right now? What should she do right now? She had come to enjoy her time in the fortress, and she had seen a new side of the demons she'd never seen before. That made her question just how right her mission was.

"Ammy? Is everything alright?" Ninetails asked as he lay down next to her. "Oh? Nothing, dear, just nothing at all." She batted the question off, Ninetails likewise didn't raise the question again or push it further. But there was something inside her gradually changing overtime. He could sensed it but ultimately decided to wait and see if for now as he couldn't tell if it would be anything significant or not. Of course, the fact that she had curled up against him was also another reason for him not to think too much about it. He did so love showering his dear mate with affection when she showed it.

[hr]

Another week passed with nothing particularly eventful going on, save for Ninetails noticing that the Dragonians seemed to be preparing for battle considering how their messenger seemed to be popping up more often. However, he and Ammy had paid them no mind, as the barrier ensured that only someone with their permission could enter and leave. Not to mention the location of the fortress was ever changing, so them coordinating an attack was pretty much...impossible.

What they didn't realize was that while they had little fear of outside interference, they were still vulnerable to inside interference, such as what had finally gotten through the barrier, and into Ammy's mind.

[hr]

The Brush Gods landed softly on the 'ground' of Ammy's mindscape, and already they could see how bad it was. The once pure world that resembled a gentle painting was now a dark landscape with storms and lightning in the 'sky' above them, the dark energy strongly emanating all over. However, they could also sense it, the light that they knew so well. A part of Amaterasu had survived.

"We must hurry. If we do not act quickly it may be too late," Yomigami said, as the others nodded. With that the 12 Brush Gods made their way through the mindscape in search of the light they sensed. Of course, like all journeys it wouldn't be an easy one.

"Can't let you all get to her that easily. If I did then that wouldn't be any good in the long run," came a voice, and before them Dark Ammy manifested in her anthro form.  
"You...who are you?" Nuegami said cautiously, all of them on guard.

"Me? I'm Amaterasu. Well, her shadow at least," Dark Ammy chuckled. "So, the Brush Gods have gathered to save their leader. How nice," she chuckled.  
"Stand aside False One!" Gekigami growled. "Even if you have Lady Amaterasu's form and power, you will not find us easy opponents!"

"Oh, don't get the wrong idea. By all means, help her. But first…" Dark Ammy chuckled as she glowed with power, and fired a wave of darkness at them. All of them tried to stand their ground, but soon found themselves flung away to other sections of the Mindscape. "You're gonna have to work for it," she gave off one last laugh before turning her sights to the location she wanted and appearing before the tree binding Ammy's godly side. "Will it be you or me who walks the last leg of this journey? Let's see what fate ultimately decides," Dark Ammy said, her voice strangely...sad, yet it also held a firm resolution. With that she poured her energy into the tree, the vines growing thorns, while the tree grew dark leaves, revealing a corrupted cherry blossom tree. With that, she seemed to turn into particles, merging into the tree, a barrier erected around it.

When the Brush Gods returned they were too late, as they saw the tree and its barrier. However, undeterred they began focusing their energy and the praise they'd gathered up till now, paintbrushes appearing before them as the brushes drew the kanji representing their powers, beams of light shooting and hitting the barrier from all sides. However the barrier held strong, determined to not make their job easy. But as it was it was now a game of endurance as already a few hairline fractures had started to form.

[hr]

Ninetails opened his eyes slightly, smiling as he looked down at his mate who was snoring softly at his chest, her face looking so peaceful as she slept. Stroking her slightly, his smile turned into a small frown. The small changes that had been happening were still bothering him. It was because of that when they mated he had made sure to cover her in more dark energy. He liked having his mate. He LOVED her, and he honestly couldn't think of living life the way it used to be...with them trying to… he quickly shook his head, banishing the thoughts. She was his now, his Dark Lady. And that was how it would stay if he had any say in it.

His restlessness must have disturbed her, as she woke up. "Ninetails? Is something wrong dear?" Ammy asked. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong, my love…" Ninetails sighed softly as he hugged her close, kissing her on the forehead. "As long as you're here…"

Ammy blinked, but smiled all the same as she cuddled closer to him, breathing in his scent. "Don't worry, I'm here," she smiled. The two of them just held each other, enjoying each other's presence till they fell back to sleep.

[hr]

"Don't let up!" Bakugami grunted, his fellow gods nodding in agreement. They'd been whittling away at the barrier with some success. However their progress hadn't been nearly as fast as they had hoped, as every now and then, a wave of dark energy would hit, strengthening the barrier and sending them reeling. However they didn't let up, again and again, the process repeats, each time their resolve is tested even further to near breaking. But giving up now would mean doom to all Nippon, perhaps even the Celestial gods themselves. With that in mind they kept up the pressure, not willing to give up.

[hr]

Ammy sighed as she felt confused again. Lately she hadn't been able to tell what it was she wanted to do and what she should do. On one hand, she was content living here, yet at the same time, she knew there was more to be done. And this had been going on for about a week now. Sighing, she walked through the fortress, her mind elsewhere.  
Not far away, Ninetails frowned worriedly. He had been watching as his mate strolled around the fortress aimlessly for about a week. He could sense the changes, frightful changes to him. He couldn't bare the thought of her returning to be Amaterasu the sun goddess and his enemy. Yet at the same time when she looked at him, when she smiled, a part of him couldn't believe that she'd ever go back to being how she used to be. That left him...conflicted. "Ammy," he spoke up. "Are you alright? You've been like this for nearly a week now."

Ammy smiled at him, that lovely smile he loved so dearly. "I'm alright," she reassured. "I've just...been feeling very strange lately," she sighed. "My love, truth be told...I've been thinking lately…I know things weren't always like this, and I've had to think hard on it."

Ninetails felt his heart sink when he heard the tone. "But my dear...why must you feel that way? Isn't all I have to offer enough?" he asked desperately.  
Ammy smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Everything you've offered me. Its nice, and I have greatly enjoyed my time with you," she said before frowning. "But I can't deny who I am...I'm sorry my love…" she said, and before he could stop her, she started running.

"No! Ammy, wait!" he shouted, trying to catch her, but as she was she had gotten away from him, and by the time he got to the edge of the fortress, she was already gone. "Don't go…" was all he could say. He hoped she would come back, but a part of him knew that even if she did, it wouldn't be as who he wanted her to be…

[hr]

Ammy ran, her kimono trailing in the wind, and the dark energy in her acting as a decent substitute for her divine power, allowing her to get away from the fortress. In her mixture of emotions, she ran and ran, her instincts carrying her somewhere. She needed to hide, to get away, and eventually she found a place to hide. In the cave below the Guardian Sapling in Ryoshima. Here she was safe until she could make sense of the confusion plaguing her.

In her mindscape, the Brush Gods were nearing their limit, but they pushed on, not willing to give up. They kept up the pressure, unrelenting in their resolve, they kept up the assault hoping to break the barrier sooner than later. As it was, they were bracing for the dark energy wave, but to their surprise, it didn't come. The realization served to renew their resolve, and they pushed everything they had into the assault, the barrier developing more and more cracks as time went on. It wasn't long before the barrier started to buckle, as fragments of it started to fall off. However, Dark Ammy wasn't about to give up without a fight, evident by how more vines started wrapping around Ammy's godly side in an attempt to keep her secured. Eventually the barrier came down, the beams striking the tree, which began to glow brightly.

[hr]

Ammy, or rather, her Godly side woke with a start. Getting up quickly she found herself in what appeared to be a...dojo of some kind. "Looks like it's finally happened," came Dark Ammy's voice, the black wolf walking by ahead of her. "Well then, get ready. Cause its time we settled this," she said, as light shined through the dojo walls, entering Ammy's body, her strength returning to her. The two sides eyed each other, neither making any moves too quickly. Suddenly, as if by an unseen signal, the two lunged for each other, their Divine Instruments meeting in a fierce clash, as behind them the very mindscape's appearance altered, as light and darkness battled it out.

Ammy grunted as she parried a strike from Dark Ammy's Glaive with her own, the two wolves battling it out through the dojo they were in. Acting quickly, she broke the blade lock, and fired her beads, nailing Dark Ammy in the chest, but when she tried to press an attack, Dark Ammy countered with her Reflector, blocking the attack and countering it at the same time. Ammy grunted as she hit the ground and rebounded, using her Rosary to retaliate, before both wolves soon were in a literal whipping match as their Rosaries clashed again and again, while any attacks that got through were blocked by their Reflectors.

Realizing this wasn't going anywhere, they upped the ante, by making use of Brush Techniques, each clashing and cancelling each other out, while the two continued to strike each other with their Divine Instruments. After a good 10 minutes of a more or less see saw battle, Dark Ammy soon felt her patience wear thin. "Enough!" she growled, as dark energy gathered. "Let's end this now!"

Ammy frowned, and quickly gathered her own energy, channeling it into her Reflector, Dark Ammy doing the same. The two lunged at each other one more time, before their Reflectors clashed, the energy literally making the few items in the dojo fly around. Ammy panted as she landed on the floor, grunting at the shock of her Dark side's attack and assaults. Quickly getting to her feet, the two of them clashed again and again and again, The unrelenting assaults from her dark side, matched by her godly devotion to duty and exceeded by desperate resolve to reclaim her position. Ammy struck out again with her Brush techniques, clashing with the dark side's virulent onslaught. The battle waged on, neither side giving or gaining an inch against the other. It wasn't long before both were panting, their energy greatly depleted by the battle.

"I'm...not...going back...into that cage…!" Dark Ammy growled with a mix of determination and desperation. Drawing what little power she had left, her Glaive was ignited with dark energy.

Ammy likewise drew her Glaive and focused what energy she had left into it, before the two clashed on last time. Both sides grunted, trying to push the other back. However, just as Ammy started to feel her power run out, a surge of new power hit her, as out in the upper mindscape, the Brush Gods had fired one last beam of Praise and Holy energy, giving her everything they had left. With the new burst of strength, Ammy pushed back against her dark half, and with a roar, cut right through her Glaive, and slashed her across the chest.

Dark Ammy cried out in pain as she was thrown back, light energy wracking through her entire being. However, before she hit the ground, time seemed to stop for the two of them, and while neither of them could move, they were somehow still able to converse. "So this is how it goes…" Dark Ammy's voice rang out. "I go back into the cage, while you go on your merry way with your mission, huh?" She lay there on the floor of the dojo, heaving her chest up and down as Ammy came to her side with her godly light shone upon the darkness, casting shadows around them just as much as light.

"No," Ammy said. "All this time, even when you were in control, I'd been watching and listening. You were right about one thing. I'd forgotten you were there, and it was wrong of me. But now, I shall correct that mistake, come back to me and be one together, light and shadow, Yin and Yang. They needed one another to exist." Ammy extends her hand out to Dark Ammy, helping the dark anthro wolf up to her feet before pulling her close, squishing their breasts against one another and lay a passionate kiss on her lips. As she did, both of them glowed, and in a bright mix of light and darkness, the two soon merged, revealing Ammy seemingly as her normal self. Raising her arms to eye level, her right hand glowed with light, while her left hand was covered in darkness, proof of what had happened. With that, the entire mindscape was soon covered in light, yet here and there the shadows remained, returning the scene to that of the Divine Realm.

[hr]

Out in the real world, Ammy's eyes opened from her slumber as she felt something build up in her. Standing up, she let out a howl as her fur returned to its pristine white condition, followed by her Divine Markings.

Meanwhile, Ninetails felt it, a strong surge of power, one he'd recognize anywhere. However… "It can't be…" he whispered. "I...I thought I'd done everything I could…!" He didn't want to believe it. He tried to deny it, and think nothing of it, he swore he has done everything he could to make her his. He channeled the power of the dark side and tainted her soul, removing her apprehension towards his romantic advances and so on so forth. But now something has happened and it's troubling him, it threatened to undo his hard work of finding a mate. He wanted her, and only her alone. In the end he knew what he had to do. He had to make sure for himself, even if he didn't want to believe it. "No, it can't be right, perhaps it is just a genjutsu or something…" He panted as he increases his pace before finally catching sight of his love, now in all pristine, white fur with red celestial runes. He literally skidded to a halt at the sight.

She seemed to hear him, turning around to see him. "Ninetails," she said.

"Ammy," he said evenly. "So guess you're back to normal, huh?"

"Yes," she nodded. "But-" she didn't get to finish as she was forced to dodge one of his tails striking the spot she had been in a moment ago.

"Then in the end...this is how it had to be…" he said, his voice heavy and bitter, but she could still hear the underlying tone of pain.

"Ninetails, wait-!" she tried to say, but once again he lashed out at her, this time leaving a tear through her right sleeve after she dodged. "Guess you're leaving me no choice…" she sighed, her voice heavy with regret, before she lunged for him, her Reflector drawn, only to be blocked by Ninestrikes. Immediately the view around them changed, once more in Ninetails' false Divine Plane. The two of them broke away from each other, and with flicks of their tails, their Brush Techniques clashed, a few shots getting through, and hitting them both, leaving tears in their clothes. Ammy quickly fired her Rosary, hitting him several times in the chest, but in his state of mind, he pushed right through them, and swung Ninestrikes at her. She managed to dodge back, but the strike caught her kimono, leaving another tear in it. Growling slightly, she countered with Inferno...hitting Ninetails with a burst of fire, right as he did the same. Both of them growled in pain from the heat, but quickly resumed their clash, their clothes now burned off, though they were too focused on the fight to notice.

Ninetails growled and in his anger, he raised Ninestrikes for a strong attack...only for Ammy to use her Thunderstorm to direct lightning into his sword. He howled in pain as the lightning coursed through him, forcing him to split apart. Seeing her chance, Ammy made short work of 4 of the fragments before he managed to pull himself back together, once again reduced to 5 tails. Unheeding of the loss, too caught up in his anger and grief, Ninetails continued to lash out, their clash tearing apart some of the surroundings, while they managed to land several hits on each other, leaving them with several wounds here and there. Eventually Ninetails made the mistake of drawing Ninestrikes again, and was promptly hit with another Thunderstorm, forcing him to split apart again. Once more Ammy made short work of 4 fragments, and when Ninetails reformed, the view around them changed, going back to the real world, as in Ninetails' place was him with only one tail, looking notably weaker, more haggard, though he still had his mask and Ninestrikes.

"So...guess this is it…" Ninetails said bitterly, raising his sword again, before lunging for her. This time Ammy found her Brush Techniques had an effect on him, managing to score several hits, before she raised her glaive and brought it down, cutting him across the chest, while at the same time splitting his mask apart. He coughed up some blood as his mask fell off, revealing a weakened kitsune missing his right eye, before he hit the ground. "Guess...this is it...just end it already…" he said weakly as Ammy walked up to him. He closed his eyes, ready for the final blow...but it never came. Instead she held the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes opened, and widened, thinking he was hallucinating...before the slowly closed as he felt the fight and his injuries as well as the loss of most of his power take its toll on him…

[hr]  
Ninetails slowly stirred as his consciousness returned. The first thing he noticed was the he felt...warm, and that despite the injuries he'd taken, he wasn't in too much pain. He was awoken fully by the feeling of someone pouring water on him. It was funny for him, so to speak, was it all an illusion? He couldn't differentiate anymore as the warmth of the heavenly paw padded palms moved up and down the length of his furry body, tending to his wounds. Heavenly? He thought, there can only be one with such heavenly touch and motherly care like this, Amaterasu!

This drove him to open his eyes, panting and heaving his chest in a breathing motion, in all of a sudden, he felt a pair of furry warm hand wrapped around his sides and hold him into the embrace of a white wolf, "Ammy? W...What happened?"

"Take it easy, my love. Everything will be alright," Ammy reassured softly as she hugged him close, she was in her clothed bikini, an outfit meant to induce his primal lust for her body. Confused by her act of affection, Ninetails squirm and struggle to break free like a child in her grip only for his wounds to remind him of his condition. "What are you doing? Release me right now!" He snarled at her tender embrace, feeling embarrassed by her loving nature. "Don't worry, Ninetails darling. You're safe with me, take it easy and let your wounds heal first." She gently stroked his body with a cloth soaked in sauna water, rubbing it on his scars, cuts and bruises. Ninetails clenched his teeth as the wounds soured through his beings, he begged for it to stop but was powerless to put it into words and was drowned in the skillful administration of Amaterasu.

His lover gently wrapped the bandages on the wounds, which she has administered herbal medicines to. It felt good, he must admit, to be treated by a fair maiden and loving goddess, a deity revered by her people and by his own at the same time. Much to his surprise, his servants were beside her, aiding her efforts to heal him. "What could this be, an illusion?" He thought, it has to be so, his mind enforced the notion, Ammy wouldn't be such a kind and loving figure towards him in her usual manner, she would hate him and smite him down in an instant. Perhaps she did and he is in a purgatory, an afterlife of sort for Yokai like him. No, it can't be an illusion, his mind and his senses were sending him mixed messages, if it were an illusion then he couldn't smell, hear or taste the scenery around him. There was only one way for him to know for sure if it was an illusion, and it involved Ammy.

Even if it meant hurting himself, he must be aware of his status as either dead or alive. He reached his paw out to Ammy while she was busy with rubbing off the dirt on his shoulders, but as his right hand came close to her fur, his mind lost control of it and it quickly, right on instinct went for her breasts, fondling it under the cloth bra's tight grip. "Oooh, Ninetails, you're such a naughty boy and your senses of priorities…" She cooed lustfully into his ears, she would never do such a thing, that is so out of character for her. It's impossible! "You're not minding the fact that I'm…" He sheepishly asked her, his cheek were blushing red due to how awkward the situation has become, "No of course not. But I need to talk to you in private." She waved the servants off and to leave her and Ninetails be by themselves.

The Imps and servants likewise leave their deities be, a move that left Ninetails completely baffled at how easily and gleefully they heed her command. Ammy then promptly took off her cloth bikini and dip into the hot spring with Ninetails, he noticed on her body the wounds and cuts as well as bruises that he had inflicted on her from the earlier battle. Did she not heal herself first before him? Could it be that she care more for him than herself? He watched as she lowered her legs into the water, a gently gasp escaped her mouth as she enjoyed the pleasure the of hot spring and its comfort.

"What is...going on?" he couldn't help but ask once she was soaking in the water.

"What does it look like?" she playfully chuckled in response. Ninetails frowned slightly at that. He honestly still didn't know what to think. It was all too surreal for him, Ammy didn't show a single sign of animosity or hatred towards him. Instead she was being very playful, almost just like him and she didn't mind being in a cloth bikini one bit before dipping into the water. Perhaps he was having a mental projection? Who knows. "You were wearing your cloth bikini…" He began and she nodded with a smile on her beautiful wolf face. "...and you didn't mind it at all?" He finished his question and she shook her head side to side, STILL maintaining her smile and firm happiness, not a single frown of shame was on her face.

"Why would I?" she chuckled. "I'll admit it's grown on me."

"But you...what…?" he sputtered. Ninetails was dumbfounded like a child, she said it with her own voice, "It's grown on me." echoes into his mind, leaving in a strange state of semi comatose. How come Ammy is being so kind in all of a sudden? "You...like...that...for real?" He sputtered again sounding rather disturb by how the role has been reversed so fast in so little time. Now he was the panicking captive and she was the suave captor.

"You seem very surprised. Did you think all this time we spent together meant nothing?" Ammy smiled. "Don't get me wrong, I still want to punch you for the first week, but I can understand why you did it," she leveled a light glare at that. "But that we can deal with later. For now you should focus on healing. You're still down to one tail after all." Ninetails immediately look down and he saw just one long fox tail remaining, just like she said. Being reminded of his defeat belittled him to the point of despair. "So…" He awkwardly started, "...do you mind telling me what did I miss?" He sheepishly finished before sinking a little into the water, feeling his inside was being gnawed at by the suspense.

"Nothing really. After our fight, I brought you back here, and while the servants were rather unsure, I managed to convince them to let us through," she said. "I must admit, its a good thing you have these hot springs. They're very beneficial."

"But...your fur...your power...why did you…?" he blinked. That was the one thing that just didn't add up for him.

Ammy giggled at the sight of Ninetails being like a loveable child. She then promptly lay down her answer on him. "Allow me to explain. You see, my duty as a goddess is still unfinished, and I simply can not stay here forever, dozing off while Yami is still growing strong. Therefore, the Celestial Gods and Goddesses purified me to finish the job. But…" She paused for a moment, feeling rather awkward for telling her feelings to Ninetails. "...I can't just leave you here all alone, not telling anything. And on top of that...I love you."

"Wait, what?!" Ninetails blinked, hardly believing his ears.

"I wasn't gone or anything while I was living here. I'd always been watching and listening, and I'd realized...we're more alike than I thought," Ammy chuckled slightly as she drew closer. "We both fight for what we believe in and are willing to give our lives to protect those under us."

It took him a moment to fully comprehend that, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Then it hit him, and he couldn't help but chuckle self mockingly. Wasn't that also why he was attracted to her? She was beautiful and more importantly, they were in the end, birds of a feather in that regard. "This...isn't a dream, right? You honestly return my feelings? Even though you're a goddess?"

"Well, we still have...issues...to work out, but yes," Ammy smiled, before kissing him on the muzzle. Ninetails rolled his eyes in absolute bliss, letting the world go as he tenderly embrace her in his paws, he returned her kiss with a lustful, passionate one of his own, he freely let his hand roam on her form and fondle her breasts once again, but this time, it was with her consent. "You know Ammy...there is still something we haven't go through yet…" He cooed into her ears, not with lust but with genuine, courtly love.

"And that would be?" she asked.

"Marry me, Ammy," Ninetails said.

Ammy perked her ears up, the thought of marrying has never once crossed her mind before but now he has made it reality, she did not hesitate but went over to him and snuggle him tightly. A gleeful smile formed on her face as she laid her head on his chest, feeling the warmth of his soft foxy fur and her breasts squishing against his body. Her nipples were hardened by the sensation of his well endowed form pulsing through her body.

It was not long for them to get out of the Hot Spring and get dress, once again, Ninetails donned his usual robes, having had the time to restore his power and Ammy was given a white Kimono with red ties, a formal outfit for their wedding, complete with a pair of ceremonial fans for newly wedded couples. The ceremony was quick, but there was a strong sense of joy emanating, oddly enough, not just from the gathered servants. Prior to the marriage, Ammy had been able to converse with the other gods, and while some were still uncertain of it all, they couldn't deny what they knew from their connection with her, and had decided to hold their judgement for now. They watched with uncertainty, apprehension can be seen on their faces as Ammy and Ninetails concluded the ceremony with a kiss on their lips. The Celestial gods fear, and celebrate for Ammy's mastery and balance of the dark side within her. For now, they know that she would be trained by Ninetails to fight Yami and in doing so, fulfill her duty to the realms.


	4. Chapter 4: Duty

Chapter 4: Duty

In the middle of a room in Oni Island, Ammy sat cross legged on the floor meditatively, completely naked as her kimono would just get in the way. Breathing slowly she focused as her form glowed slightly. Before long, she felt her body shift, her humanoid features fading, and before long she was back in her feral form, sitting on her haunches. Opening her eyes, she turned towards a few training dummies placed nearby, and growled, darting forward and striking them with her Divine Instruments. Rebounding and skidding to a halt, she charged forward, her form shifting as she ran, and in a flash she passed one of the dummies, now in her anthro form, the dummy falling in half, having been cut in half by her glaive.

Letting out a breath, she closed her eyes again and focused, reaching into herself. As she did, a dark aura appeared over her...before a bright light flashed and the two energies canceled each other out, causing her to be blown back to the ground...or she would have if someone hadn't caught her.

"Careful there dear," Ninetails, or rather, Kaito as was his real name chuckled. He had recently told her his real name as a sign of trust in their new status as mates, something she appreciated, and quite liked as she had quickly gotten used to calling him by his name rather than his title. Currently, he'd managed to catch her after the backlash, having been watching her train. He had to admit, she lived up to her reputation as a Goddess to be able to take control of the spell he used on her to this extent, and within a day at that. However he could tell even she was having a hard time with the new power she'd gained from accepting her other half. To begin with, being the goddess of the sun she wasn't exactly inclined towards dark energy. On top of that, she had only just started to accept that side of her, so learning to shift to that form again without help...would probably take some time.

"I'm alright. I just need a bit more practice," Ammy reassured as she steadied herself. However, as she tried to go back to practice, he didn't let go.  
"I don't doubt that, but you've been working at this for a while now. The fact you managed to wrangle control over the spell I used to turn you into your current form in such short time is incredible enough. But trying to master your other form so quickly too...you shouldn't over do it," he said gently.

Ammy wanted to protest, but now that she wasn't throwing herself into her admittedly rushed training, it was starting to catch up to her. Realizing that she sighed. "I guess you have a point," she conceded. "But still...I have to hurry…"

Kaito sighed, knowing why she was like this. Having once accepted a deal from Yami in exchange for power, he could feel his 'master' growing stronger. Right now Yami was still 'asleep', which was why he wasn't facing any repercussions for his betrayal. Once Yami fully awoke, that would soon change. As much as he hated knowing his mate was heading towards a battle where she could very well lose her life, he knew she was right. With that in mind… "Let me help you," he said.

"Hm?" Ammy blinked in surprise, as Kaito let go of her, and soon discarded the fine robes he had been wearing. "I don't think now is a good time," she snorted.  
Kaito chuckled at that. "As tempting as that sounds, that's not what I meant," he said as he moved over and lightly wrapped his tails around her limbs. "Even if you've accepted the darkness as a part of you, as the shadow your light casts, you can't expect to master it so quickly," he explained. "For transforming...for now I can help you with that." With that said, he pulled Ammy close and she felt the dark energy cover her.

Ammy gasped but quickly focused. Closing her eyes, she focused once more on the part of her she'd accepted, and without realizing it, drew some of the darkness into her. As she did, her fur turned black as her marks turned a shade of purple. But when she opened her eyes they remained the same as her normal self. "This is…"

"You may have accepted this part of yourself, but you're still the sun goddess," Kaito chuckled. "I'd honestly have been surprised if you DID master this form so quickly without help."

Ammy nodded slightly as she called her divine instruments. The moment Divine Retribution appeared on her arm, it changed into Infernal Judge once more, but unlike the last time, it felt like merely its form changed, while its core remained the same, much like herself right now. "I see," she mused. "Thank you, Kaito," she smiled.  
"Anything for you my dear…" he smiled.

At that she chuckled. "Anything, huh? Care to help me get used to this form?" she asked as she readied her weapon.

Kaito grinned almost savagely, summoning Ninestrikes. "Of course. Now prepare yourself." With that the two charged at each other.

[hr]

Ammy sighed as she lowered herself into the hot springs, the warm waters washing away the fatigue and exhaustion from before, her coat back to its pristine white state after the end of her practice session. She was about to lean back and relax but… "Doesn't privacy mean anything to you?" she sighed half heartedly as she felt a familiar furry chest against her back, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her into his embrace.

"Well, these hot springs are ideal for relaxing. Not to mention soothing injuries," he said, idly nursing a bruise on his side. "Did you have to hit me that hard?"

"Well you weren't holding back much, so neither was I," she chuckled slightly, before frowning. "I have to go soon. I can't put it off for much longer," she sighed.

"I know," Kaito nodded.

"You can't stay here either you know," she sighed.

He frowned at that, his ears drooping. He knew what this was about. Even if he did what he did for his people, the fact remains he had essentially tried to gas a city to death AND he'd murdered their ruler. If the chances of a peaceful resolution were hard before, they would be near impossible now. Not to mention if the humans knew Oni Island was still here...it wouldn't take much to realize she had not did what she had originally set out to do when she first stormed his fortress. "I can change. This fortress is tied to me. I can move it, change it even," he said, hugging her tightly. "Then someday, we can be together after this is all over."

Ammy smiled, and rubbing her cheek against his, she murmured, "I know you can. That's why...promise me you won't hurt anyone again. You don't have to hurt people to protect your home and followers anymore. Don't make them hate you anymore than they probably already do…"

Kaito sighed at the request. "It won't be easy. There's been too much bad blood already but...I will try. I can't promise anything if anyone attacks us first though…"

"That's all I ask," Ammy smiled, before turning to face him. The two gazed at each other lovingly, before pulling into a tight embrace, their muzzles locked in a deep kiss.  
"Please stay safe. If anything happened I'd…" Kaito trailed off.

"I promise, I will be alright, and one day we can be together," Ammy reassured as she patted his cheek gently.

He chuckled slightly at the gesture, a small smile gracing his muzzle as he stroked her gently. Moving slightly, he grasped her arms, pushing her to the edge of the pool. Ammy blinked slightly, before smiling seductively when she realized what he was doing.

He grinned lustfully at her as she was soon against the edge of the pool, her arms spread out, leaving her defenseless as he started kissing and licking her neck, before going downward slowly, eventually making his way to her breasts. "Kaitou you...ahn…!" Ammy moaned and sighed in pleasure as she felt him licking and suckling on her breasts again. "You should know by now dear...I just can't get enough of you…" Kaito smirked, his eyes gaining a predatory gleam to them. Moving his tails through the water, they grasped her legs, and spread them, revealing her entrance before he pushed his cock into her vagina, both of them crying out in pleasure. Their muzzles were soon locked once more in a deep kiss as they made love to each other, hands roaming all over, while their hips slapped against each other in an almost frantic rhythm, both of them climaxing several times throughout the session. Eventually both were completely spent, laying on the ground at the edge of the pool, panting in satisfaction as they held each other lovingly, both savoring this for as long as they could.

[hr]

Ammy sighed as she paded through the sand, once more in her feral form. Stopping for a moment, she looked over her shoulders one last time as behind her Oni Island 'crumbled' into flower petals. A testament to all of Lord Ninetails' 'death'. "I will come back to you. I promise," she sighed as she walked down the path...while trying to shake of the slight headache she had. Before she left Oni Island, Yumigami wanted to 'make sure' she was making her decisions of her own free will. Her method of checking? A clonk to the head with that hammer of hers…

Shaking her head irritably, she noticed a familiar glowing ball of light coming up the end of the path.

"I finally made it…" Issun sighed...right before he was met with a large wet tongue, covering him in slobber.

[hr]

The journey that followed was hard, but all her efforts so far had paid off. Now she stood alongside Waka as they were ready to face Yami. However, Yami had one more card up his sleeve, using his power to steal her brush techniques. However, she wasn't deterred as she fought back, taking back her powers one by one, their ties to the other Brush Gods allowing her to quickly regain control, till all that was left was her Sunrise, which unfortunately would take time. Fortunately it seemed it was enough, as Yami fell back, his armor sparking from the damage he'd taken so far.

However, in that small moment, be it her own feelings or Yami playing one last trick, she had let her guard down when an image of her friend Issun, who couldn't enter the Arc, appeared before her, causing her to let out a mournful howl...and gave Yami the opening he needed. Her body was wracked in pain as she felt him channel his energy through her, badly damaging her connection with the Brush Gods, before throwing her to the ground, leaving her weaker than she'd ever felt in a long time. Panting as she got to her feet, she knew she had to keep fighting, but as it was, things weren't looking good. But she couldn't give up. Too much was hanging in the balance, and above all, she had promised she'd return, a promise she fully intended to keep!

Fortunately, hope hadn't been lost, for she heard it, Issun's voice. He'd made his choice, and had decided to accept his role as a Celestial Envoy. Furthermore, she could hear them, the voices of Nippon's people. They hadn't given up, and what else could she do but respond to those feelings. However, she knew it would take time. Even with Issun helping to gather praise, Yami wasn't going to sit still and just let it come. No, she had to buy them time, even if just a bit more. With that in mind, she strained her tired muscles and with a snarl charged towards Yami, her form shifting as she ran. At the same time she felt it, Yami's dark aura permeating the room, and for once, it would work to her advantage for now. Snarling savagely, she slammed into him, now in her Dark Anthro form.

Yami actually stumbled back, the move and the transformation catching him off guard. Ammy skidded back a bit, panting slightly. Even with this form, she was nowhere near full strength, but with this...she'd be able to fight and buy time just a bit longer. With that, her marks returned, albeit fainter than normal, but enough so that she could use her Divine Instruments again. Grabbing hold of Heretic Beads, she lashed out at Yami with the whip-like weapon, keeping him slightly off balance. Yami didn't stay down for long though, as he lashed out with his whip-like arms, but Ammy quickly defended and countered with Infernal Judge, followed by a strong strike from Tsukinokage. Yami stumbled back, his armor sparking from the blows as Ammy continued to strike him with all the strength she had left. However, following her last strike, one of Yami's tentacles lashed out, and grabbed her arm. She tried to resist, but the exhaustion from the fight and her ordeals so far made her unable to resist as she was pulled towards him.

Yami didn't waste his chance and painfully dragged her across the ground, before slamming her a few times. Ammy cried out in pain, but acting quickly managed to cut off the tentacle holding her, sending her rolling on the ground. She tried to get up, but Yami was relentless, as both his whip-like arms lashed out, and wrapped around her wrists, pulling her into the air. She tried to struggle, but he pulled her towards him and slammed her into his armor. Ammy cried out in pain, but suddenly she couldn't move, as restraints had suddenly formed from Yami's armor, trapping her arms and legs. Growling, she tried to break free, but Yami wasn't about to let her. His armor glowed, and he started channeling his energy into her. Ammy screamed as she felt her energy being drained away.

If Yami could, he would have been chuckling in glee at what seemed to be his imminent victory, as with each second Ammy's struggle grew weaker. However, he suddenly felt a sharp pain as a foreign energy surged through him. "I won't let you hurt her!" came a familiar voice, as Yami stopped the flow of energy, unable to focus, instead roaring angrily at the interference.

Ammy slumped in her bonds as the drain stopped, having reverted to her normal form albeit without her marks, but despite her exhaustion, she recognized the voice. "K-Kaito?" she managed to ask, as a faded image of her mate appeared.

"Just a little more Ammy, don't give up!" he encouraged, right before Yami hit him with a strong pulse of dark energy, completely severing the link they had from when he had accepted his deal.

Ammy grit her teeth, as she resumed struggling. She could feel it, everyone's hope, they were praying for her, praying for Nippon's future, and now, all their prayers had gathered. Everyone in Nippon was with her! And as she felt the praise flow into her, she let out a mighty howl, while Yami roared in pain as the restraints and part of his armor was torn off from being at point blank range.

The light subsided, revealing Ammy in her feral form again, but she was different. Her Divine Markings had become more intricate, while a mane of light seemed to extend from her fur, as the prayers had finally restored her to her full power once more, into the true Okami Amaterasu.

Yami roared defiantly as he shifted once more, becoming a hand-like form, the hand that would commit evil deeds. He wasn't going to go without a fight. However, his defiance proved ultimately futile. Against Ammy in her incomplete power he might have stood a chance, but now that she was fully restored? He had no chance, as his evil was overpowered by the hope and prayers of Nippon channeled into the light of the sun, and after a fierce battle, Ammy let out one last roar as she ran towards Yami's exposed core, and with one last attack, shattered it, causing his power to go haywire, before finally collapsing in on himself, vanishing in a burst of darkness.  
With her enemy now truly and well defeated, she faced skyward and let out a triumphant howl for all of Nippon to hear.


	5. Chapter 5: Family

It had been about a month since the battle with Yami, a month since she had returned to the Celestial Plain. Restoration of the Celestial Plain was going rather smoothly, as the remaining demons didn't put all that much of a fight. Well, to be fair compared to Orochi and Yami, and with her being at full power, it really was a simple matter to mop up the remaining demons. The only reason it was taking so long was because there were now so many of them thanks to the decades they'd been all but left alone to do as they pleased.

Smiling slightly as she laid down under the Guardian Sapling that Waka had planted when they returned to the Celestial Plain, she closed her eyes to rest a little, the calming scent of peaches slowly lulling her to sleep. However,her rest was soon interrupted when she felt a strong pain in her stomach. Gasping, she ran to a nearby bush, before she involuntarily shifted, and proceeded to be violently ill. When she was done, she staggered out, shifting back to her feral form, her mind thinking as to what could have possibly caused that to happen. At first she couldn't think of anything. It certainly wasn't anything she'd eaten, nor had she been hit with any poisons...shaking her head, she decided she'd worry about it later. It was soon to be time to check up on a few areas again. Even if they'd restored much of the Celestial Plain, there was still more to do.

[hr]

Kaito sighed as he looked over the notes he'd managed to get together. They were ancient texts he had to disguise himself as a scholar to get access to, even if it meant sneaking into the city again. He knew he was taking a big risk, but anything was worth a chance to see his mate again. He knew she was no doubt busy in the Celestial Plain, that she had duties to attend to, but he wanted to at least get a chance for them to be together again. With that in mind he went to work. He knew this wouldn't be easy, seeing as he had to help his people acclimate to their new home as well. The world had to think that the Dark Lord Ninetails had perished, and in a way...he did. Amaterasu...Ammy, may not have physically killed him, but it was thanks to her he'd finally been able to let go of his hate, and with it, the Dark Lord.

Sighing a little he looked out the window of the room he was in and saw a small town, around them a number of rock formations as they were currently deep in the mountains around Ryoshima. Here they should be hidden from the humans, and with that, safe from persecution that his own actions would no doubt lead some humans to do. The new 'Kitsune Village' as it had been dubbed, took a lot of work to prepare, but seeing as he still had the Fox Rods, it was possible to 'mess around' with the available space, allowing for him to essentially move the aspects of Oni Island to this location. Now it was just a matter of getting used to their new home.

While Kaito was working in his room, one of his aide, a right hand fox walked into the room and bowed his head respectfully to his master. "My lord, do you require any assistance in your effort?" He asked in a deep and manly voice for a manservant.

"It's fine, Inari," Kaito sighed, but smiled slightly. "How is the situation in town?"

"Your followers are content with their new lives here as the farmers would when their fields are abundant. Some often wandered outside to play harmless pranks and tricks but are no harm to anyone. What of lady Amaterasu?" He asked worriedly.

Kaito shook his head sadly at that last part. "Nothing," he said. "I don't doubt for a moment she's alright," he said, getting up and walking out of the room so he could see the sun shining brightly as ever. "But I guess in the end if it were so easy for her to leave the Celestial Plain...she would not have had to fight so hard to return there..." he sighed.

Inari nodded and sighed out in sympathy with his lord. "I have a feeling my lord that lady Amaterasu shall return to you soon, bearing more than just gifts of luxuries and pamper lifestyle." The fox servant stroke his chin and muzzle, musing on the thought, he himself had been inspecting Ammy while she was staying in Kaito's palace and knew what will inevitably come.

"Heh, perhaps," Kaito chuckled, though he completely missed what Inari had in mind. "But if that time comes, I don't think she'll care much for the overdone pampering," he laughed slightly. His mate was a strong woman, and she deserved to be treated as such, not like when he had been aiming to seduce her. Then again… "But if she does return, prepare the hot springs. I am sure whatever struggles she is facing in the Celestial Plain would leave her in need for some relaxation," he said somewhat absent mindedly.

Inari nodded and smile slightly, "It will be done my lord. I will also instruct the servants to provide a bit more services to her as well." He left the room and went to instruct the fox servants as Kaito had ordered. In his mind however, he knew that the time was coming for Kaito and Ammy to take their relationship to the next level. From just mates and lovers.

With Inari gone, Kaito continued to look over the notes and records, a plan forming in his mind. It would take some time, but if he managed things well, this could be done in a month or two.

[hr]

Ammy panted as she saw the dead demon's body fade away into flower petals and the curse receded from the area. Another day, another battle won, a hard fought one at that. Ammy let out a victorious howl to proclaim her victory, but as she was howling midway through, her stomach ache once again and she stumbled into the bush to rest herself. She coughed out and panted exhaustively, heat began to overtake her body and she began to sweat. Something was wrong. She knew she'd taken some hits during the fight, but nothing that would have left her feeling like this. However, before she could do anything, she collapsed on the ground, the world going black, and the last thing she heard were the hoofbeats of Bakugami and Kazegami who had been aiding her in cleansing this area.

When Ammy woke up, she was laying under the Guardian Sapling that had fully grown thanks to their powers. Looking up, she saw Yomigami had been tending to her, with the Hanagami trio playing a little music to lighten the atmosphere. "What…?" she started, but Yomigami shushed her lightly.

"Take it easy, Lady Amaterasu. You collapsed shortly after your last battle. The others are currently ensuring that the corruption does not return to the areas we have freed," he said, to which she nodded. In the two months that they had begun, over half of the Celestial Plain had been restored, and with more Guardian Saplings being planted, it was only a matter of time before the plains were restored to their former glory. However, another thought crossed her mind.

"Oh Yomigami...I felt something in me, something aching. What is it?" She asked in a painful manner and clenched her teeth.

Yomigami stopped for a moment, unsure of what to say at first. However in the end he decided it was best to tell her straight. Leaning in closer so that the Hanagami trio would not hear of this...for now anyway...he whispered what he'd found into her ear.

Ammy's eyes immediately widened as her muzzle hung open, looking up at the dragon in shock at what he'd told her.

[hr]

Back in Nippon, Kaito was currently outside the village, on one of the sections of the mountain that was not directly in line of the village, but close enough that it wouldn't take long for one to travel back and forth. In front of him was a roughly gate shaped structure, and one that was clearly half-finished. Looking at the notes he had again, he sighed slightly. He knew it would be no easy task, but it was still tiring trying to get everything right for this gateway. If the notes didn't lie, once at Watcher's Cape there existed a gateway for the gods to come to and fro from the Celestial Plain. If everything went well he hoped to be able to recreate the portal and thus re-establish that old connection. Anything to let him see Ammy again. Despite that, he noticed the position of the sun and sighed before putting down his equipment. He had other duties to attend to, but he wouldn't stop on his little project until it succeeded.

Back in the village, things were going well. Everything had finally gotten in order, and his people were quickly getting used to their new home, so after a few rounds to see how they were doing, he returned back to his home. Following the dismantlement of Oni Island, naturally his original home had to be...reformatted to better fit the new location. It was still a sizeable house with a couple of stories, and it was well furnished with several of the old luxuries, such as his private study and the gardens at the back. Among those though in the main hall was the throne that still existed, as he was still the lord and ruler of his people. Walking up to his throne, he sighed slightly as he ran a hand on another throne next to his, the very same one Ammy had once sat one. Admittedly he wasn't too proud of HOW he'd gotten her to sit on it, but he did miss seeing her by his side. However, he quickly shook his head. This was not the time for that. There were still other matters to attend to…

[hr]

The effort to retake the Celestial Plain was still going well so far, as more than half of the place has been cleansed and reclaimed, it was time for Ammy to pause and rest once again. Surrounding her were Gekigami and Yumigami, both were acting as close bodyguards to the Sun Goddess. While Ammy was laying on her side, resting on the ground and whimpered exhaustively, Yumigami crept up to Ammy and gently placed her palm on Ammy's stomach and stroke the flesh, feeling the nipples of the wolf. This caused Ammy to tingle a bit and she blushed brightly red. "Looks like you're going to be a mother soon there lady Amaterasu. Do you have a name for your child yet?" The rabbit asked coyly, she placed her floppy right ear on Ammy's stomach to listen on her stomach, but all she heard was the slushing sound of Ammy's interior.

Ammy sighed but didn't answer that, her mind too busy on the fact that she was with child. With Kaito's child. "Oh dear me I almost forgot, I should start making some mochi right now. Everyone's going to be starving soon, especially our mother to be," Yumigami said, before teasingly adding, "But don't eat them unless I say they're ready, and save some for everyone!" Yumigami then began to smash her hammer on the dough to begin the process of making Mochi while Gekigami himself remains still, observing like a stoic soldier.

"Lady Amaterasu...what must we do with the child?" Gekigami asked in a stoic voice, calm and devoid of emotion but still could not hide the fact that he felt rather concern about the child and of Ammy.

"Mochi ready!" Yumigami excitedly squeaks up and began to share the mochis to everyone including Gekigami. However, the moon goddess herself seems to be smiling in an uncharacteristically charming way as she handed Gekigami the mochi with both paws instead of just handing it to him with one. She even kissed his furry cheek once he accepted the Mochi. "So what should we NOT do now Amaterasu?" Yumigami asked playfully as she munches her mochi.

"...I don't know…" Ammy sighed as she munched on her share of mochi. "All I can say for sure is that we need to keep pressing forward. We need to restore the Celestial Plain quickly," she said.

"But my lady, what will we do if your child is born before the Celestial Plain is restored? Surely you can't be serious that the only option is to return to the Fox for shelter?" Gekigami sternly asked, he was sounding incredibly unease by the situation itself and Yumigami nodded.

"He's right Amaterasu, you will have to start thinking about the child as well. If you stay here to give birth we will be in for hard time as it is unknown if we can reclaim the Celestial Plain soon enough to safely give birth to your child." The rabbit added, she paces around back and forth trying to act like she was thinking hard, or she's hardly thinking. "By the way is he handsome under the mask?" She suddenly veered off topic and asked a rather inappropriate question which earns Gekigami's growl in disapproval.

Ammy didn't answer that, but the bit of red they could see through her fur answered that question. Yumigami giggled playfully and patted Ammy's shoulder gently before following it up with a hug, she snuggles her head into Ammy's chin and rubbed her forehead against the wolf's chin. "It's alright so lover is safe with us." She kindly said before adding a more intimidating last part. "Unless you try to eat my mochi without permission of course."

"Lady Amaterasu, if I may. Perhaps we should let Yomigami decide what is best to do concerning your child as a precise time of birth would help us better plan our effort." Gekigami suggested wisely while still obviously avoiding the mentioning of Kaito's aid in the matter.

"When the child is born...I hope his father can be there to see it with his own eyes." She hesitantly speaks up after a long while of silent. This surprises both Yumigami and Gekigami, the latter immediately turns around to face Ammy and the tiger was showing great concerns on his face knowing what had happened between him and her.

"My lady! It's not safe for you to be in the presence of a Youkai! He tried to corrupt you and succeeded in doing so." He added making it clear that he was not having any of it.

"A point I have not forgotten, nor do I plan on just letting it go, something Kaito also understands," Ammy pointed out. "But the fact remains, his fall to darkness was not without reason, and his motives were in the end, wanting to protect those under his care. Something we should all be able to understand."

Gekigami shrugged and sat down reluctantly, knowing when Amaterasu had made up her mind and overruled by her divinity. He clenched his paws and held the bow on in his fore legs while muttering in his mouth. "Will you need an escort there?" He asked once again, being insistence on her safety first and foremost.

Ammy swallowed the last bit of her mochi, and slowly got to her feet. "I would appreciate that," she nodded. She was sure she could reach Nippon by herself, but in her current state, she wanted to play it safe. "But not right now. I can still help with the restoration."

Gekigami nodded to her and Yumigami herself follow suite with giving Ammy a paw up, showing the rabbit's approval. "Glad to have you with us then for most of the way. Let's do that."

With that they resumed their efforts to restore the Celestial Plain. However, in the following weeks, they focused more on establishing perimeters, setting up charms and protections to ensure the corruption wouldn't be able to work its way back...well...at least not without something at least as powerful as Orochi backing it up. Once the half of the Celestial Plain that they'd purified was secure, it was time. Escorted by Gekigami, Yomigami, and Kazegami, Ammy was soon brought back to Nippon, while Waka and the others remained on the Plain to continue the efforts, albeit at a slower and more careful pace.

The pathway they were taking was shrouded by thick forest, the spacing was very hostile for Gekigami as the tiger kept his guard up for any hostile Youkais that might jump on them. After every 10 or so paces, he stopped and look around the forest to keep an eye out for trouble, almost like he was searching for it instead of watching out for it. As it stood they really did not know where they were supposed to go, only that they would search North Ryoshima, as Ammy knew that Kaito would not have moved his people too far away. "Look at that Kokona, there's the divine Goddess and her entourage again." Whispered a vixen in the bush nearby, this one has two tails with tannish fur.

"I know Suki, maybe we should inform our lord and escort the lady instead." Kokona giggled playfully to her fellow kitsune while stroking her own tail like a musical instrument. She then got up from where she was sitting and jumped into a tree stump and uses it to quickly travel back to Kitsune village. She pops out of a large apple tree stump and landed safely on the ground on her paws. She then ran towards Kaito's resident, where she hastily made her way into the building and finding her lord inside his private study, still working hard on the notes. The vixen bowed her head before quickly inform him of great news. "My lord, the goddess Amaterasu has returned to North Ryoshima Coast and is now within our doorstep."

Upon hearing that, Kaito got up so quickly, he knocked over several stacks of books. The vixen seeing that quickly ran into the room to pick up the books and stack them up for her lord, but not without asking him an important question. "What should we do now my lord? Are they coming to cleanse us?" She asked somewhat sheepishly, sounding unsure of the intention of Amaterasu, after all, a lowly Youkai like her could only speculate what could have happened to the Goddess and her mindset.

"I do not know," Kaito said. "But I do not think she came to harm us. But just in case, I will go alone," he said, as in a burst of purple flames, he once more assumed his feral form, and was soon out the balcony, a large fox with nine tails.

Back with Ammy and her group, they had stopped by a small river to rest a little, well hidden from any humans who might pass by. Geki himself was sitting on top of a rock to keep an overwatch near Ammy to make sure that she is safe. For the moment he was feeling somewhat safe but his vigilant is constant. However, the feeling of serene quietness did not last as his ears perked up and twitched randomly, he knew that someone was coming towards them and quickly assume a defensive stance. He snarled out, alerting the other Celestial Gods.

Kaito knew he sensed them...and he could tell Gekigami sensed him, no doubt that particular Brush God wasn't too fond of him due to having kept him inside of Oni Island. With that in mind he moved closer, but assuming a low, submissive stance. He wanted to make sure they understood he meant no harm.

Gekigami saw Kaito and quickly assume a cautious defensive stance as bad blood between them was still fresh in each other's memories, the tiger prowl around Kaito, using himself as a shield to protect Ammy. "Kaito…" He snarled. "So you have arrived? I assume that you are living somewhere nearby?" He asked in an intimidating manner. But his vigilance was soon brush aside by Ammy's jubilant attitude.

"Kaito, I'm so glad to see you again." She came forward to Kaito, passing by Gekigami who kept himself back and observes Ammy nuzzling Kaito's muzzle tenderly.

"I'm happy to see you too, Ammy," Kaito smiled warmly as he returned the nuzzle, happy to see his mate again after the last few months.

"Kaito, I bring great news." She paused slightly, huffing out a bit but retaining her smile.

"What is it, Ammy?" he asked, tilting his head curiously. What she told him next shocked him to the core.

"I'm pregnant, and you'll be a father soon." She rubbed her head into his own and shower him with love. Never minding his shocked face, she continues to lick his cheek and held his right fore leg on her stomach to feel it himself. "Can you feel it love? Your child is growing by the days."

Kaito shook his head, trying to snap out of the shock he was feeling, and when he felt his paw against her belly...and the feel of something moving inside, he tried and failed to suppress the grin on his muzzle as the happiness set in. "That...that's wonderful!" he said, rubbing against her affectionately.

Gekigami felt he himself was being ignored and clears his throat to get their attention. "I believe that you have accommodation for Lady Amaterasu ready?" He asked sternly, ignoring that fact that he was letting his anger and grudge overruling his mind.

"Gekigami, you don't have to be so hard on Kaito all the time." Ammy pleaded to Geki, she knew that he was held on Oni Island by Kaito and their animosity is strong. Obviously, he could be here to settle his score with Kaito.

"My apology Lady Amaterasu, but…" He paused and quickly fell silent by his own sense of guilt, defeat and ultimately, his own subordination to Amaterasu, his head slumped down and he turned away a bit from her. "...just take us to your home." He spoke rashly, trying to get the matter over with to save face.

Kaito nodded slowly. "Alright," he said, before adding, "And for all its worth...I am sorry for what I did," he said slowly. He knew it wouldn't be that easy, but it was the least he could do for now. With that, he turned around and beckoned for them to follow.

[hr]

It wasn't long before they reached the entrance of Kitsune village, the place was surprisingly enough has a benign look despite the reputation of its population, there was a large red Tori gate standing in front of the group, on both sides of the gate, there were a pair of Kitsune statues, both were representing Kaito. However, Gekigami glanced up and saw that on the middle of the gate, it has a sculpture of Amaterasu prancing across the land.

"I let my people choose on the design. They were very strongly influenced by your brief time with us," Kaito explained with a small smile as they entered the village.

"Oh wow they are quite the skilled craftsmen and artisans. Not to mention architects." She commented with awe and excitement while Gekigami kept himself reserved throughout.

"I don't know about you Kazegami, but I think this is just him trying to woo her again like the last time." He snarks at the horse, trying to conceal his prejudice from Ammy and Kaito. They could see some of the Kitsune Youkai in the village were going about their daily lives. Really, save for the inhabitants, it was nearly indistinguishable from any other town.

"It's beautiful Kaito, I mean it is like Kamiki Village in almost everyway." She commented happily while still standing by his side. Gekigami however hung back with the other Celestial Gods, he was unaware that the vixens who spotted them from before were looking his way with longing eyes, daydreaming about his build. Gekigami darted his eyes into the village and caught sight of the two vixens looking at him, he saw them giggling playfully at him and unfold their fans teasingly. To which he looked away, blushing a little under his fur. "Kaito, are those vixens into Gekigami or something?" Ammy suddenly asked Kaito, seemingly aware of what was happening, this made Gekigami blushing became even brighter.

"Well...I don't know honestly. Wouldn't be surprised though considering…" Kaito started but quickly trailed off. He...didn't really want to think too much about his questionable choices.

"Let's just go inside, I don't want to be seen like this." Gekigami shivers in fear as he felt himself mortified by the sight of having Youkais teasing him like that. He was too noble for such thoughts to entertain him. Though he can not say the same when it comes to Yumigami as he often mellows whenever he is asked about her.

Ammy nodded and turned back to Kaito. "Well let's go then Kaito, Gekigami here is having a bit of a hard time when around beautiful vixens." She nudged Kaito a bit and let him lead the way for them into the village.

The tour through the village was simple, but enjoyable. The village itself was a quaint little place with some children running around, farmers tending their fields under the sun of Amaterasu, glowing brighter and warmer than ever before with Kazegami wind blowing over their village. Much to the joy of the kitsune villagers. Kaito eventually led them to his home, a mansion of sort that Ammy could immediately tell that he must have dismantled some rooms in his old fortress and reassembled them into the mansion.

"Welcome to my home, please make yourself at home." he graciously invited them into his humble abode, Ammy was predictably the first to enter, Gekigami and the rest remains just behind her for they still have distrust with Kaito over what he had done to her in their first meeting. "Oh I almost forgot, we could use a different form here." The fox made an excited grin as he muttered the transformation spell, turning both him and Ammy into anthro, this time, he extends the effect of the spell to her escorts. Turning Gekigami, Kazegami and Yomigami into anthros as well. However Yomigami remains the way he has always look, an eastern dragon, but this time he also has a robe on him similar to Gekigami and Kazegami.

"We're...we're walking upright!? This is the spell he used on Lady Amaterasu to objectify her!" Gekigami spoke out in outrage before looking at Kaito whose ears drooped. Ammy herself was in a white and red Kimono, she quickly intervened before Geki's anger took control of him.

"Geki wait! He doesn't mean you any harm, just calm down!" She pleaded to the tiger, he motherly tone and calm made him relent from lashing out further before looking at her directly in the face.

"But my lady...he used this to…" He stuttered.

"I know what he did. But I know that he changed." She asserted and calmly let him go and return to Kaito's side.

"My apologies to what I've done to you Gekigami, but that was because we were in a different time back then, and I admit...much of my actions back then were me letting my anger and resentment cloud my judgement," Kaito said, bowing his head. "But things have changed. I've realized I was wrong and with Yami gone and we have peace, let us find a common ground we can stand on together." Kaito reasoned to Gekigami, he sounded rather sincere and there was no trace of acting in his tone. Gekigami may not be the wisest of the Celestial Gods, but he is by no mean an unreasonable fool who prefers bloodshed to peace.

"My apology, my rash behaviors have shamed my name and lady Amaterasu's." He looked away in embarrassment stepping back, now the mighty tiger was standing behind Kazegami and Yomigami, almost like he was hiding his face in shame.

"Geki, you didn't shame your name. You were dedicating yourself to your duty, but you simply put too much effort into it." She pleaded and reason with him, his ears twitch upon hearing her.

"I know but...I think it's best I keep quiet for the remainder of the visit." He replied before falling quiet and keep his face looking away.

Ammy in turn looked back at Kaito trying to see if he has any solutions for the problem. "No, if anything, you deserve to be able to say your mind more than anyone else," Kaito sighed. "I did use your power to create many of the defenses in Oni Island after all," he sighed. "I won't pretend I think you can all forgive me for what I've done just like that. Even if I've realized the error of my ways, in my anger and hate...I tried to kill people who had nothing to do with our past pain...and made a deal with the lord of darkness," he admitted. "So by all means…"

Ammy nodded, heeding his words as she herself had fought him before and understands clearly what he had done before. She then looked back at Gekigami, Yomigami and Kazegami, all of them were quite concerned both for her gestation and Kaito's reform may not be completed yet. As he has yet to earn the trust of ALL the celestial gods. "But really Kaito, let's not forget your child is coming, I want them to have a father, their blood father to be with them and protect them."

Yomigami nodded and broke his silence since the arrival at Ryoshima Coast. "That is true, getting from the Celestial Plain to here is quite a hassle. I assume that you have some ways to help Amaterasu with her travel." The Dragon asked in his loud and gentlemanly voice towards Kaito.

Kaito blinked, a little surprised at that, but quickly answered. "Well uh, yeah, I do have a means of doing so," he nodded. "Or rather...I'm working on it. I'm...trying to recreate the ancient pathway of Watcher's Cape...albeit moved to not far from the village," Kaito explained.

Ammy perked her ears up upon hearing the word Watcher's Cape and look at him thinking he was joking at first. "Wait you're not kidding right? I mean Watcher's Cape is the most complex thing ever created. How are you going to master it in time?" She asked him with ever greater curiosity. The other Gods were equally surprised and concerned by Kaito's work on Watcher's Cape and were expecting him to answer them.

"Well...uh...I kinda...borrowed some ancient notes?" he said, having the decency to look sheepish.

"You were stealing again weren't you?" Ammy frowned a bit, looking at Kaito with an almost mother like disappointment before sighing out. "But I suppose that you will return it once you were done, correct?" She asked him, trying to give him an opening of forgiveness.

"Of course I was," Kaito said quickly. "I just...really...other than the Arc or some kind of vessel, there really wouldn't be any other way for us to meet again...and I knew I wouldn't be welcomed in the Celestial Plain…" he said with a frown. "So I thought if I could make a gate, then maybe it would be possible…"

Ammy nodded and laid her head to rest on his chest a bit. "I know you will be welcomed. Just give it time and you will be welcomed." She kissed his nose lightly before letting him lead them into the mansion as their host.

"At any rate, I've already finished the structure of the gate. I'm just in the middle of setting things up and it should be usable soon enough. I'll even make it so that it can be locked from your end, and it can't be opened from this end," Kaito said as they walked through the mansion, while he showed them the various rooms.

While being led around his home, Ammy listened in closely to what he said and ponders, knowing that she would have to learn how to create the Watcher's Cape herself in the Celestial Plain. "So in other word, I will have to build the Watcher's Cape portal by myself on the Celestial Plain in order to travel back and forth." She mused and stroked her chin. "Sounds like I better start learning right now. Can you show me the scroll?" She asked him kindly.

"Of course. It's in my study. Take it if you want, seeing as it'll be a VERY long time before anyone notices it's missing. I nearly got buried alive in scrolls when I went looking for it," he said, deadpanning the last bit at the memory. Death by scroll avalanche was NOT funny if it almost happened to oneself.

Ammy nodded and went to look over at it, she was reading the content attentively as she takes notes of what to do and the requirements for the Watcher's Cape to work effectively at all times. "I think I could work with this. Maybe given enough time in a few months, I might be able to master it and open a portal between us to travel back and forth easily." She mused and shows him which part she specifically knew how to work on. While others, she patiently awaits his instructions.

And so it was, that the Celestial Gods, after some negotiation, came to an agreement and helped construct the gate. With their help, the gate on the mortal plain was finished within the week, and shortly after, Ammy and the other Celestial Gods returned to the Celestial Plain. The weeks passed as Ammy continues to learn how to master the Watcher's Cape while cleansing the Celestial Plain, she was working hard day and night to make sure that by the time the portal is mastered, she would be able to pull it up when childbirth comes. Other Celestial Gods would continue to help her cleanse the Celestial Plains while at the same time offered her some assistance whenever they could.

Using the portal on the mortal side, it soon became possible for Ammy to come visit Kaito from time to time, the couple being able to spend some time and bond. Truly bond, this time as the feelings they had for each other grew deeper and deeper. Eventually, the portals on both sides were completed and connected, creating a stable connection. Shortly after, it was time.

[hr]

Ammy panted as she went through the portal, appearing in the area she'd gotten used to over the last few weeks. However, her entrance hadn't been unknown.

Kaito smiled as he sensed her entrance, but his smile dropped when he saw the state she was in. "Ammy! Are you alright?" he asked as he approached her. A burst of magic covered them both as they both transformed into Anthro form, though in his rush he'd forgotten to add clothing leaving both of them naked, but he didn't pay it any mind as Ammy teetering forward a bit, to which he caught her and held her close.

"I'm alright, my love," she smiled gently, yet tiredly, her hand rubbing her bloated belly. "Just...tired," she sighed. "Carrying this little one has been harder than I thought," she said with a light chuckle. "And I see you were in a hurry if you forgot something," she added.

Kaito had the decency to look sheepish, but ultimately he just chuckled lightly and nuzzled her lovingly, before carrying her bridal style, much to Ammy's enjoyment, though she lightly swatted him with her tail when she felt him cope a feel, her amused gaze meeting his unrepentantly mischievous eye. "Only you…" she chuckled lightly.

"Yes, only me…" he grinned down at her as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Using his magic, he brought them both into his home quickly, and it wasn't long before they arrived at their bed chamber, and Kaito placed her down on the soft bed, Laying down next to her, he lovingly stroked her belly, feeling their child move inside. The reality that this was all happening, of how everything had changed in these last few months made him smile deeply. "I love you…" he whispered gently into her ear.

"I love you too," Ammy smiled serenely as they shared a kiss. Eventually they broke the kiss, and Ammy whispered, "Our little one is coming soon. I can feel it."

Kaito's eyes widened slightly, before a wide grin spread on his features. "That's...that's wonderful!" he smiled, hugging her, to which she returned the hug.

"I wanted you to be there when our child is born," she said as she nuzzled him.

Kaito smiled warmly as he held her close, Ammy enjoying the warmth of his form. "I promise Ammy, I'll be there for you and for our child."

Ammy sighed, a small frown on her face when she heard that. "Thank you...but you know that's not possible. I will have to return to the Celestial Plane eventually…"

"Then I'll be there when you and our child are in Nippon. I'll protect you from the shadows if I have to," he said with resolution.

Ammy blinked...before smiling warmly. "Thank you," she said as she kissed him deeply again.

Kaito smiled into the kiss, before he gained a mischievous look in his eyes as he looked her over. "If you really want to thank me…" he gained a lustful look.

Ammy whacked him with her tail again. "Perv," she said, though she had an amused smirk on her face.

"But I'm your perv…" he chuckled as he held her close again.

[hr]

A week passed, and before long, it was time. Ammy cried out, thrashing on the stone bed she was on, her arms and legs held down by her mate's tails, while he was fussing over her, several other kitsune helping the goddess along. "You're doing well Ammy, it's almost out!" he said, holding her arm, and talking encouragingly. Ammy offered a grateful smile, but couldn't say anything as she felt another contraction happen. Eventually with one final push, it was over.

Acting quickly, Ninetails moved over, to their child...their son, as he used a claw to cut off the umbilical cord, while using a towel to clean the child up. Moving back, he presented their son to Ammy, who cradled him lovingly in her arms, her expression tired but happy.

"He's so beautiful," Kaito smiled. "Just like his mother." It was true, the tiny wolf pup looked just like Ammy. He was also an anthro, likely due to his mother giving birth as one.

"What should we name him?" Ammy asked, gently caressing her child, as the baby was now suckling on her breast.

Ninetails thought about it...and a thought crossed his mind, to which he whispered it to her.

She shot him an amused look. "Really?"

"Well...yeah, he does look like you and well…" he scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

Ammy chuckled at his reaction, gazing down lovingly at her son. "Chibiterasu...I think I like that name…"

Ninetails looked at her in surprise, but smiled all the same. "That's good," he smiled, hugging her from behind. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable, you must be exhausted after all that." And with that, he lifted her into his arms once more.

[hr]

Several hours later, Chibiterasu was sleeping soundly in the crib that had been prepared for him. Ammy smiled gently as she tucked her son in, Kaito watching from behind, a proud smile on his face. "Goodnight my tiny sun, we'll see you in the morning," she cooed as she stepped away from the crib. Once she was away from the crib...her hackles rose as she felt a...predatory aura behind her. However she didn't react, even as she felt her arms and legs ensnared, pulling her back, and right into Kaito's arms. "And what might this be?" she asked, mildly amused, even as she felt his hands roam. "Don't tell me you're regressing now."

Kaito chuckled at the slight barb. "Oh nothing like that," he said before giving her a predatory grin. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to get my hands on you again," he chuckled, his voice heavy with lust. She did not fight back as he soon brought her into the bedroom. Kaito lay her down on the bed before he was soon on top of her, and they were soon making passionate love to each other for hours, before finally she lay on top of him, panting slightly but ultimately with both of them feeling very satisfied. "I love you, Amaterasu," Kaito smiled as he hugged her close.

"I love you too, Kaito," Ammy smiled as they shared a deep kiss and soon fell asleep.

As the first week went by, Kaito and Ammy watched as Chibiterasu took his 'first steps' into the world. He was still an infant pup, his eyes could barely enable him to see the beauty of his mother or the fur color of his father, nor could he do much more than crawl around, but Ammy and Kaito were proud parents. The two of them patiently raise their child, watching over him, protecting him, feed him with the streams of her warm milk and so on so forth. But one thing remains constant in their collective awareness, Chibi can't grow up in this village all his life, he must be presented to the gods of the Celestial Plains. Their child was still very young, but he was still a god, or rather, demigod in this case and thus grew at a faster rate than a mortal child.

Currently, Kaito and Ammy were in their bedroom, talking about plans for the future. The Celestial Plain still needed reclaiming, and thus she would no doubt have to remain there for longer periods of times. One idea that seemed promising, and one the couple liked the most, was for a negotiation to let Kaito venture into the Celestial Plain, the kitsune even willing to have all his power stripped from him while there if need be. Eventually the time came, and Ammy needed to return to the Celestial Plain, so wit her son in hand, she bid farewell to her mate.

Kaito looked at the portal that connected the mortal realm and Celestial Plain, and though he knew it wouldn't be for long, he still felt the pain and longing of knowing his family would be leaving him for a time. "I'll miss you Kaito." Ammy planted her hand on his cheek, her left hand was cradling a sleeping Chibi, her eyes were glistened by tear drops as they gaze up at his face.

"I'll miss you too Ammy." He said, holding her hand with his before pulling her in to give her a passionate kiss of love, "I'll visit you, once a year, I promise. Just don't let Chibi forget about me." He tearfully said to her, unable to hold in his own grief.

"I promise you Kaito, he will forever remember you for who you are. Not what you are." She returned his kiss with her own, before they finally let go and Ammy enter the portal back to her celestial plain. Kaito stood there still as a statue, still letting reality sink in and bitterly retire himself to his quarter. Yokai like him are not allowed in the Celestial Plain, if he could he would retire himself to Kamiki Village just to enjoy peace and quiet with Ammy and his son.

And so time passed. Outside this special realm of sorts that had been created by the connection, only 9 months passed, but inside here, a good 2 years passed, as Kaito would, with escorts from the Celestial Gods, be allowed to visit the Celestial Plain and be with his family. That peaceful time however was cut short when one day Waka received a vision, and foretold that soon, their son would need to go on a journey. By then Chibi had been able to transform at will, though he'd gotten more used to his feral form, which they agreed was for the best at the moment, and quickly taught him how to use his brush and his Divine Instrument, a smaller version of his mother's own Instrument. When the time came, Ammy entrusted Chibi to his father, the fox promising that he would always watch over their son from the shadows on this journey.

[hr]

Somewhere near Kamiki Village, along a trail of painted portraits of Amaterasu being marketed as "Lucky charms", Kaito and Chibi were walking towards the place where Kaito felt a rising dark energy. "Well this seems like the right track," Kaito said as his son sniffed the ground, following the smell of Issun and his ink until they come across the sight of Issun being surrounded by imps. "Guess it's your time to shine now son, I'll be right behind you." Kaito said and winked at his son. A foxy grin grew on his face as Chibi excitedly jumped up from the bushes and came to fight off the imps. "That's my boy," the kitsune chuckled with pride, watching as his son began his journey just as his mother did with hers.


End file.
